Kid, kid?
by ShainandChu
Summary: Et si...les hommes en noir et les hommes en gris était en réalité deux branches de la même organisation? Et que la partie grise faisait appel à la partie noire pour se débarrasser d'un gêneur en blanc?
1. Chapter 1

_**Kid…kid ?**_

**Salut salut! C'est Shaina et Chû! Nous sommes depuis peu inscrites sur fanfiction sous ce pseudo. Mais en réalité...**

**Donc, après de nombreux délires, nous nous sommes lancées dans cette fic. **

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent dans leur quasi-totalité à Gosho Aoyama. Seuls les trois exentriques louches et suspects, j'ai nommé Cordelia, Victoria et Akechi, sont le fruit de l'imagination tordue des auteures.**

**Attention: les titres des chapitres et prologues sont le résultat de délires totalement incompréhensibles, même pour nous.**

**"Ouaiiis! Enfin! Le jour de la rédemption est arrivé! Satannnn!" (Shaina). Si quelqu'un pouvais m'aider à comprendre ce qu'elle à voulu dire par là, s'il vous plait...(Chû). Je sais juste qu'elle était très exitée à l'idée de poster ce premier chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Prologue 1** : Discussion entre un reptile et une bouteille…

Deux hommes, un en noir et un en gris, discutaient dans la pénombre d'une ruelle. L'homme en noir, aux longs cheveux blonds, dont le regard était caché par l'ombre de son chapeau avait l'air passablement énervé.

_C'est ton unité qui est chargé de trouvé la Pierre Sainte ! Pourquoi n'avancez-vous pas ? Le Boss s'impatiente !

_Je…Nous avons un problème. Un voleur, Kaito Kid, a découvert ce que nous recherchions. J'étais persuadé de l'avoir tué mais…

_Kaito Kid ? Qu'attends-tu pour le supprimer ? S'impatienta le blond.

_Je l'avait fait il y a huit ans ! Après avoir découvert qu'il s'agissait de Toichi Kuroba, se défendit l'autre.

_Tu me l'as déjà dit ! Et je t'ai répondu qu'il était bel et bien mort ! Cela signifie que quelqu'un a pris sa suite…

_Il avait un fils. Peut-être…

_Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Snake.

L'homme en gris acquiesça. Gin, car c'était lui, sortit une petite boîte de la poche de son manteau.

_Ceci, expliqua-t-il, est un poison créé par nos labos, qui ne laisse aucune trace dans le corps. C'est le meilleur moyen de tuer sans se faire remarquer. Nous l'avons déjà testé.

_Très bien. Quel est votre plan ?

Et Gin le lui expliqua.

* * *

**Prologue 2 :** Déduction d'un voleur à propos d'un détective…

L'homme en blanc était debout sur le rebord du toit. Le bras droit levé, il regardait à travers le gros rubis qu'il avait superposé à la pleine Lune. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas encore la bonne. Il avait encore du travail s'il voulait trouver Pandora avant les hommes en gris. Soudain, la porte du toit s'ouvrit, et Conan apparut.

_Kaito Kid…, dit le nouveau venu.

Le Kid se retourna lentement, veillant à conserver sa « poker face ». Il baissa le bras, et finit par faire un sourire moqueur.

_Tient ! Tantei-kun ! On dirait que, aujourd'hui encore, nous sommes à égalité.

_Effectivement.

Le Kid lança la pierre à Conan, que celui-ci attrapa au vol. Le voleur s'apprêta à se laisser tomber dans le vide, mais, après une hésitation, il se ravisa, préférant finir ce qu'il avait à dire.

_Je te la rends. Ce n'est pas celle que je cherche. On se reverra, Conan-kun…Ou Kudo Shinichi…non ?

Le détective rajeuni écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, la rouvrit, la referma, se mit à transpirer. Le choc passé, il prit la parole :

_Mais…mais…Qu'est-ce que… ?

_Tu ne nies pas ?

_Mais…Comment tu le sais ?!

Le Kid eut un sourire narquois, voir même supérieur.

_Elémentaire, mon cher Tantei-kun. Lorsqu'on s'est rencontré il y a quelques temps, sur ce même toit, j'ai eu comme une impression de déjà-vu. J'ai fait ensuite quelques recherches, et, il y a peu, j'en suis parvenu à la conclusion logique que tu étais Kudo. D'abord, un simple enfant n'aurait pas pu faire atterrir un avion. Avion qui n'avait plus de kérosène, un réacteur en moins, pas de pilotage automatique, et pas de liaison avec la tour de contrôle. Ensuite, un simple enfant n'aurait pas pu m'aider à reprendre le contrôle d'un dirigeable détourné par un groupe terroriste armé jusqu'aux dents, et aurait eu peur ne serait-ce qu'à l'idée d'y remonter après s'être fait balancer par la fenêtre par leur chef. Bon, plus général, un enfant normal ne résout pas de meurtres, et ne résout pas non plus mes énigmes. De plus, Mouri Kogoro n'est devenu un « Kogoro l'Endormi » qu'après ton arrivée et la « disparition » soudaine de Kudo, comme par hasard. En prenant en compte le fait que tu possèdes une montre à fléchette anesthésiantes et un nœud papillon qui change la voix, on peut en déduire que tu l'endors et que tu résous ses enquêtes à sa place. Si ça ne te suffit pas, je peux toujours m'introduire chez les flics et faire une petite reconnaissance d'empreinte digitale.

Conan en resta bouche bée. Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement, il commençait à paniquer. En voyant sa réaction, le Kid sourit.

_Ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne dirais rien à personne !

Mais Conan était toujours en état de choc.

_Mais…Mais… Zut !

_Hein ?

_J'avais oublié que les empreintes de « Conan » étaient les mêmes que celles de « Shinichi » ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problème comme ça, avec les trois rigolos qui débarquent demain !

* * *

**Prologue 3 :** La famille Edogawa au complet. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs. (Ou « les trois rigolos en question »).

_Aéroport de Narita, huit heures du matin._

Les trois jeunes gens sortaient de l'avion de huit heures. La première était brune aux yeux bleus, ses cheveux ondulés laissés libres dans son dos. Le second avait les cheveux châtains, des grands yeux verts, et un air idiot. Quant à la troisième, blonde, cheveux attachés en couettes qui lui tombaient sur les hanches, son seul œil visible était bleu, l'autre étant caché par une épaisse mèche de cheveux qui lui masquait la moitié droite du visage.

Le jeune homme sortit des lunettes de soleil, et les mis avec un air classe. Il avança, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, et aurait fait tomber toutes les filles s'il ne s'était pas pris les pieds dans l'escalator et ne s'était pas retrouvé étaler en bas de ceux-ci.

_Ake-kun ! Ça va ?, lança la jeune brune, inquiète.

_Ne t'occupe pas de cet idiot d'Akechi, Cordelia, dit la blonde.

_Tu n'es pas sympa, Vicky !, s'écria l'idiot du bas des escaliers mécaniques.

_C'est Victoria !

_Soit un peu gentille avec ton frère, Vicky, ajouta Cordelia.

_Ce crétin n'est pas mon frère ! Et arrête de m'appeler Vicky !

Cordelia aida Akechi à se relever, sous les regards consternés de deux agents du FBI, qui étaient là pour les accueillir.

_James, pensez-vous que nous avons eu raison de les appeler ?

_Jodie…Il semblerait que, malgré les apparences, ces trois-là sont digne de confiance.

Jodie haussa un sourcil, septique. Cordelia s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit.

_Je suis Cordelia Edogawa, elle Victoria Edogawa, ma cousine, et Akechi Klarc, son demi-frère. Nous venons voir notre « famille ».

* * *

**Bien, c'est le (les?) prologue(s) de notre fic.**

**Lecteurs, lectrices, si vous avez un avis (et nous sommes sur que c'est le cas), ne restez pas silencieux. Il y a un bouton plus bas, avec écrit "review" dessus. Il a une utilité, et il espère qu'une âme généreuse se servira de lui pour dire ce qu'elle a pensé de ce chapitre. Merci d'avance...**

**Shaina et Chû!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kid…kid ?**

**Re-bonjours! Nous sommes qui vous savez! **

**Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, malgré nos tentatives de kidnapping...(n'appelez pas la police!), sauf, bien sûr, les trois zigotos, vous savez qui...(pour ceux qui savent toujours pas: Cordelia, Victoria et Akechi).**

**Nous espèrons que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le serpent et la bouteille attaquent.

Kid POV.

Musée de Jirokichi Suzuki, 22h30, 24 décembre.

Je sortais du musée par le toit, dans mon éternel costume blanc, même si ce soir, ce n'est que du repérage pour mon cambriolage de tout à l'heure. J'avais déjà envoyé une note à la police, et ils étaient déjà sur les lieux. La fraicheur de l'hiver ne me facilitait pas la tâche. Cette fois-ci, mon code n'avait pas été difficile à résoudre, même pour Nakamori. C'était une simple phrase…

_« Je vais venir vous prendre votre Noël,_

_Au moment de Sa naissance,_

_Et après ma venue,_

_La neige ne tombera plus._

_Kaito Kid »_

Ce soir, je détruirai peut-être la Pierre Pandora. Si c'est le cas, Kaito kid disparaitra, et je n'aurai plus qu'à faire mes adieux à Tantei-kun. Quelque part, cela me rend un peu triste.

Je descendis du toit et enfilai un costume noir, afin de me cacher des policiers qui patrouillaient. Je m'engageai dans une étroite ruelle sombre, et me dépêchai de tourner à un autre croisement, une rue encore plus sombre que celle où je me trouvais une seconde plus tôt.

Me sentant observé, je m'immobilisai et regardai autour de moi. Au loin, j'entendis un aboiement, puis des pleurs d'enfant. Rien de bien méchant. Un gamin avait dû se faire mordre. Mais quelque chose me dérangeait. Quoi ? Soudain, je compris. Tous les bruits que j'entendais étaient éloignés. Mais autour de moi, rien. Le silence, qui était néanmoins inquiétant. Normalement, dans ce genre de rue, on entend toujours quelque chose. Un rat qui court sur les pavés, des mouches volant autour d'une poubelle mal fermée. Mais là, non. Comme si les petites bestioles nocturnes avaient pris la fuite, pour une raison quelconque. Je n'y voyais presque rien, la nuit commençant à prendre ses droits. Je me remis à avancer, plus lentement. Un étrange sentiment me retournait les entrailles. De l'inquiétude ? Non, pas juste ça. J'avais carrément peur. J'arrivai à un croisement, et une certitude s'installa en moi.

Je n'étais pas seul. Une autre personne m'observait, peut-être même qu'ils étaient deux. Pas franchement rassuré, je me remis en route. Je n'avais pas fait deux mètres quand quelqu'un m'attrapa soudainement par derrière, me collant une main sur le visage pour m'empêcher de parler. Je sentis le canon d'un pistolet se coller sous ma mâchoire.

« Ne bouge pas, Kaito Kid. »

Je reconnu sans mal cette voix.

« Snake ! »

* * *

Agence du détective Mouri, même moment.

Conan POV.

Je posai ma brosse à dent sur le lavabo, et descendis dans le salon. Soudain, un étrange sentiment me noua l'estomac. Un mauvais pressentiment. Je sentais une catastrophe imminente. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que le Kid allait venir ce soir, et qu'il connaissait ma véritable identité ? Non…Je savais qu'il n'irait jamais dire ça à qui que ce soit. Et puis, je compris d'où venait cette soudaine appréhension. Quelque chose allait arriver. Là, maintenant. Je le sentais, une catastrophe qui allait changer beaucoup de choses. J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Ran se dirigea vers la porte, et commença à tourner la poignée. Non…je serai inquiet à cause du coup de fil de Jodie-sensei… ?

_Non ! N'ouvre pas cette porte, Ran-neechan !

Trop tard. Ran était en danger. Elle avait ouvert la porte, avant de se tourner vers moi avec un regard interrogateur. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, Ran se trouvait allongée par terre, complètement paniquée, et deux silhouettes se jetaient sur moi, l'air décidées.

_Coooooo-chaaaan !, hurlèrent-elles d'une même voix, avant de me serrer chacune de leur côté, au point de m'étrangler. Puis, les deux nouveaux venus se mirent à parler en même temps.

_Ça faisait longtemps, Co-chan !

_Tu m'as manqué !

_Vicky-nee a été méchante avec moi, tu sais ?!

_Ouais ! Elle a voulu le laisser crever dans l'escalator tout à l'heure !

_Heureusement que Cordy était là pour me sauver !

_Ouais, j'étais là pour le sauver !

_Et elle m'a traité d'idiot !

Un toussotement attira mon attention, déjà bien occupée à essayer de comprendre ce que me racontaient ces deux-là.

_Hum, hum ! Je ne suis pas sûre que Conan-kun sache de quoi vous êtes en train de parler.

Ils s'immobilisèrent pendant qu'ils m'étranglaient, et Kogoro, qui avait compris encore moins de chose que moi, posa _**la**_ question du jour.

_Mais…Qui êtes-vous ?

_Je suis Cordelia Edogawa, la grande sœur de Co-chan, appelez-moi Cordy ! Elle s'est Victoria Edogawa, notre cousine, appelez-la Vic…

_Mon nom, c'est Victoria ! Je vous interdis de m'appeler Vicky !

_…ky ! Et lui c'est Akechi Klarc, le demi-frère de Vicky, appelez-le Aki, ou Ake-kun !

* * *

Ruelle sombre, 22h46.

Gin POV.

On a eu un mal de chien à le maitriser après l'avoir chopé, ce môme. Mais maintenant, il est là, par terre, à mes pieds. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'appelle Kuroba Kaito. Mais je n'en ai à faire, demain matin, j'aurai oublié son nom. Quoi de plus normal ? Je ne me souviens jamais des personnes que j'ai tuées. Pourquoi faire, d'ailleurs ? Ils sont morts, leur nom n'a aucune importance. Snake m'avait dit qu'il s'agissait de Kaito Kid. Sur le coup, j'ai été un peu sceptique. La personne que je viens de tuer, Kuroba Kaito, était un lycéen. Le Kid n'était donc qu'un môme. La bonne blague !

Snake lève les yeux vers moi, je fais de même. Aucune émotion de paraît sur son visage, même si je sais qu'il est heureux. Il s'est enfin débarrassé de son ennemi juré. Moi, peut m'importe. J'ai tué des dizaines de personnes, et je n'ai jamais ressenti autre chose que de la satisfaction. La satisfaction de voir sa cible terrorisée devant ce qui l'attend, devant moi et mon regard implacable. Devant la mort. Toutes les personnes qui représentent une menace finissent par mourir, le plus souvent de mes mains. Kaito Kid ne fait pas exception.

Je fis signe à Snake de me suivre, laissant le cadavre derrière nous.

Extérieurement, je suis impassible. Intérieurement, je souris : aujourd'hui, l'Organisation a un gêneur de moins à éliminer.

* * *

Musée de Jirokichi Suzuki, 23h56

« Que tout le monde se tienne prêt ! L'équipe A ! Patrouillez autour du bâtiment ! Equipe B ! Fouillez les civils ! Equipe C ! A l'intérieur ! Equipe D ! Avec moi dans la salle du trésor ! »

Conan, Ran, Kogoro, et les trois nouveaux venus (Cordy, Vicky, et Ake-kun) observaient l'inspecteur Nakamori, qui se démenait afin de trouver un moyen de piéger le Kid. Ai aussi était venue.

_Alors, lança celle-ci. Quand le Kid va-t-il apparaître, monsieur le détective ?

_C'est très simple, répondit l'interrogé. « Je vais venir vous prendre votre Noël » signifie qu'il va venir la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre. Pour « A l'heure de Sa naissance » : dans la religion catholique, le Christ est né à minuit, le 24 décembre. Ensuite « Et après ma venue, la neige ne tombera plus ». Il veut dire qu'une fois son vol commis, il n'y aura plus de flocon. Il veut donc voler le « Flocon de Cristal », un gros diamant sur lequel a été gravé un flocon. Et puis, la signature…c'est ce qu'il y a de plus explicite…

_Je comprends…, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire. L'inspecteur Nakamori a droit à un beau cadeau, ce Noël. Une défaite contre le Kid, que demander de plus ?

Conan soupira profondément. Non pas qu'une confrontation avec le Kid le dérangeait, bien au contraire. Mais la présence des trois rigolos qu'il connaissait à peine…

_Flash-Back_

_Une semaine plus tôt._

_Conan avait reçu un coup de fil de Jodie-sensei la veille de sa rencontre avec le Kid, ou le voleur avait découvert son identité._

_Il sortait de l'école, accompagné des Détectives Boys, quand son portable sonna. Il décrocha._

__Allo ?_

__Hi ! Cool Kid !_

__Jodie-sensei ?_

__Je t'appelle pour te signaler l'arrivée de ta « famille » au Japon !_

__Quoi ?_

__Exact ! Trois lycéens qui arrivent au Japon, sous les noms de Cordelia Edogawa, Victoria Edogawa, et Akechi Klarc ! Ils sont officiellement (et respectivement), ta sœur ainée, ta cousine, et le demi-frère de ta cousine. On a pensé qu'on pouvait introduire trois agents en plus, sous couverture. Quoi de mieux que trois personnes rendant visite à leur famille ? En plus, cela te permettra d'éloigner les soupçons de Ran-chan !_

__Euh…Et comment je suis censé les reconnaître ?_

__Ils viendront à l'agence du détective Mouri ! Et fait attention, leur comportement est un peu…spécial. Ils se comportent comme trois ados qui se chamaillent à longueur de journée. Et bien sûr, comme s'ils ne t'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps._

_Sur ces mots, suivis d'un « bonne chance » significatif, Jodie-sensei avait raccroché. Et Conan n'avait pas eu plus de détails. Il s'était simplement fait la réflexion que Jodie-sensei, depuis qu'elle connaissait son secret, en profitait un peu pour le mettre encore plus à contribution. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire…_

_Fin du flash-back_

_Co-chan ?, demanda la « grande sœur » du détective rajeuni. C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Que tu es considéré comme l'ennemi naturel de Kaito Kid ?

_Oui…Cordy-neechan…

Décidément, il avait du mal à s'y faire. Alors que Cordelia était à fond dans son rôle, comme Akechi, Victoria donnait l'impression de s'en ficher. Quant à Ai, elle le regardait d'un air moqueur.

La voix de Nakamori coupa leur début de discussion.

_Plus qu'une minute ! Tout le monde en place !

_Oui, chef !, répondirent ses hommes, dont la plupart avaient des marques sur les joues, signe que l'inspecteur les avait contrôlés.

Le portable de Conan sonna. Un numéro masqué…étrange. Qui était-ce ? Il n'avait aucun contact qui masquait son numéro quand il appelait. C'était surement une erreur. Il décrocha tout de même, curieux.

_Devine qui c'est, Cool guy !

Conan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle…si ?

* * *

Ruelle sombre, même moment.

Elle l'avait trouvé, allongé par terre, inconscient. Au début, elle avait cru que c'était le Cool Guy, mais en fait, non.

Elle eut un sourire. C'est son petit Silver Bullet, qui allait être content. Quant à Sherry…son sourire s'agrandit, et elle eut un petit rire. Que faire ? Appeler Silver Bullet-kun, ou le laisser là ?

Au fond d'elle-même, Vermouth savait qu'elle devait laisser ce garçon ou il était, dans le froid glacial du mois de décembre. Il allait peut-être en mourir, et alors ? C'était le but d'origine. Mais si quelqu'un trouvait le corps, appelait la police, qu'une autopsie était faite…l'Organisation comprendrait. Et cela mettrait Cool Guy et Angel en danger. Si elle le laissait mourir et qu'elle cachait le corps ? Et puis, quel intérêt pour elle de le sauver ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de faire une chose pareille.

_« Vous avez vraiment besoin d'une raison ? »_

Hein ? Voilà que les paroles d'un simple lycéen rencontré un an plus tôt lui trottaient dans la tête.

_« Il n'y a pas de raison valable qui justifie que l'on tue quelqu'un…Alors pourquoi faudrait-il une logique particulière quand on sauve quelqu'un ? »._

Vermouth soupira en pensant à la personne qui lui avait dit cela. La même personne qui avait juré de détruire l'Organisation.

_Tu m'influence trop…Shin'chan…, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai écouté ce jour-là, hein ?

Elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Conan. Elle l'avait retenu par cœur, elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi.

_Devine qui c'est, Cool guy !

* * *

Conan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais pourtant, c'était bien Vermouth, qui l'appelait. Et puis, comment avait-elle eu son numéro ?

_J'ai devant moi quelque chose de très intéressant, tu sais ? Quelqu'un que tu connais, je pense. Il te ressemble un peu physiquement.

_Hein ?

_Mais il fait froid, donc je pense que tu devrais venir le chercher. Si tu veux tout savoir, je pense que Gin est passé par là. L'inspecteur Nakamori va enrager quand il va voir que celui qu'il attend ne viendra pas.

_Ou êtes-vous ?, finit par dire Conan, après un instant de réflexion pendant lequel il regarda autour de lui, pour apercevoir son interlocutrice, se doutant qu'elle n'était pas bien loin.

_Dans une ruelle sombre, pas très loin. Je te laisse, Cool guy !

Elle raccrocha, laissant Conan, ahuri, avec son cerveau qui tournait à plein régime. Elle a dit que le Kid ne viendrait pas ? Pourquoi ? Et quel rapport avec Gin ? Et pourquoi l'avoir prévenu ? Que se passait-il ? Peut-être que le Kid avait rencontré Gin ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec leur discussion d'il y a quelques jours ? Cela signifiait-il que l'Organisation les avait retrouvés, Ai et lui ? Et si c'était un piège ? Mais quelqu'un était peut-être en danger. Que faire ?

Les trois agents du FBI sous couverture remarquèrent son malaise.

_Que se passe-t-il, Co-chan ?, demanda Akechi.

Quand Conan leur expliqua la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Vermouth, les trois écarquillèrent les yeux, stupéfaits. Ai commença à paniquer, et Conan la rassura comme il le pouvait.

_Je pense qu'il faut y aller, on ne sait jamais, commença Cordelia.

_Mais si c'est un piège, ajouta sa « cousine », il risque sa peau.

_Attendons de voir, proposa le troisième. Elle a sous-entendu qu'il s'agissait du Kid. S'il ne vient pas, nous irons voir. De toute façon, il ne reste plus que vingt secondes avant son apparition.

A côté d'eux, l'inspecteur Nakamori et Jirokichi Suzuki avaient les yeux rivés sur leurs montres. Ils énuméraient les secondes qui passaient, à voix basse.

_15…14…13…12…11…10…9…

_…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

Quand le zéro fut énuméré, la foule présente leva les yeux vers le ciel et regarda autour d'elle, dans l'espoir d'être le premier à apercevoir le Kid. Une seconde passa…puis deux…et puis une minute…et toujours rien. Des murmures déçus montaient des spectateurs.

_C'est normal, ça ?, demanda Akechi.

_Pas du tout, répondit le faux enfant. Le Kid est toujours à l'heure.

Il leva les yeux vers sa famille improvisée, et avant qu'il n'ait pu l'arrêter, il tourna les talons et s'engagea dans les rues alentour, suivi par Cordelia et Ai, qui avait entendu leur conversation.

Au terme de dix minutes de recherches, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Une personne inconsciente. Mais pas simplement ça.

Il avait trouvé un enfant, inconscient, dans des vêtements d'adultes.

_Un nouveau camarade, commenta sombrement Ai.

* * *

**Le lecteur ferma sa page internet. Il venait de finir ce chapitre. Il descendit dans la rue pour aller prendre l'air, et tomba nez à nez avec...**

**_Shai'neechan, c'est bien ici?**

**_Super, Chû! Aller! On s'y met!**

**Elles s'asseyèrent sur le trottoir et regardèrent passer celui qu'elles avaient identifié comme un lecteur...**

**_S'il vous plait...une review..., dit Shaina avec des yeux de cocker. **

**_S'il vous plait...nous sommes de pauvres auteures qui ont besoin de review, ajouta Chû, avec un regard implorant.**

**Le lecteur les regarda une seconde. Puis il fit demi-tour, ralluma son pc et posta une review. Quel générosité pour deux pauvres filles qui écrivent des fictions.**

**Et vous, chers lecteurs, lectrices? Etes-vous aussi généreux que ce lecteur?**

**(Ceci n'est pas une demande masquée. Juré. C'est une demande démasquée!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kid…kid?**

**Nous sommes de retour! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! ...pardon). Après quelques semaines d'abscence totale... enfin,pas tout à fait parce que pendant ce temps, on a posté pour nos fic individuelles. D'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup celle de Shai'nee, sur les vocaloids... Non! Ce n'est pas de la publicité illégale!**

**Bref, hum...ah, oui! Le disclaimer: si les personnages nous appartenaient, nous ne serions pas là à poster cette fiction. Donc, les seuls qui nous appartiennent sont Cordelia, Victoria, et Akechi.**

**Eh bien voilà, on vous laisse à ce chapitre. Salut!**

**Et au passage, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Nouveau membre dans la famille…encore… (Ou Akechi peut surprendre, de temps en temps)

Kid POV

_Donc, on en fait quoi ?

_Ce que tu veux. C'est toi qui voulais le ramener.

_Bah, quand même, on n'allait pas le laisser dehors. Tu es aussi concernée, je te signale !

_Et alors ?

Bon sang… Ma tête… Ça fait mal… Ou suis-je ? Bon… j'arrête de me plaindre… Analyse de la situation.

J'ai mal. Je suis couché. Il y a de la lumière, même si j'ai les yeux fermés. Il y a des personnes qui parlent fort…

Visiblement, je suis dans un lit, ou sur un canapé. Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux, et abandonnai après deux essais. La lumière était trop forte. Bon, je vais mettre mon nez à contribution…Ça sent…l'infirmerie…un hôpital ? Ou un laboratoire ?

_Alors ? Tu comptes l'emmener à l'agence quand il se réveillera ?

_Je ne sais pas. Il va falloir qu'on appelle Jodie-sensei.

_Tu penses que c'est vraiment lui ?

_C'est possible.

Aïe… Pourquoi parlent-ils aussi fort ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Et je suis où ? Attends… Réfléchis…

Il y avait Snake et un autre homme habillé en noir… Ils m'ont fait boire un truc bizarre ensuite, j'ai sentis une grande chaleur… comme si mon corps brulait… après… après ? J'étais censé voler quelque chose. Quelle heure est-il ? Combien de temps ais-je dormi ?

_Co-chan, tu penses qu'on pourrait dire qu'il fait partie de la famille ? Demanda une voix amusé.

_Il a le même âge que moi…Il ne peut pas être mon grand frère, ni mon petit frère, d'ailleurs.

_On pourrait dire que c'est ton jumeau ! En plus il te ressemble !

_Mouais…Mais Ran-san va trouver ça suspect. Surtout que Conan-kun ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une sœur, d'une cousine et d'un demi-cousin…

_Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, Vicky ! On peut bien s'amuser un peu !

_C'est Victoria ! Et on n'est pas là pour jouer, justement !

Taisez-vous, enfin ! J'ai super mal au crâne, moi ! Mais…C'est qui qui crie comme ça, d'abord ?!

_ « Qui est-ce qui » ! Rectifia une voix.

C'est bon ! Faut pas chipoter sur la grammaire… Mais, ça veut dire que… J'ai pensé à voix haute ?

_Bien sûr que tu penses à voix haute, idiot ! Poursuivit la voix.

Eh ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me traite d'idiot ?

_Parce que t'en es un, sale gosse ! Et c'est pas « il », c'est « elle » ! Et elle, elle s'appelle Victoria, et elle a participé à te sauver la peau ! Morveux !

J'entendis un petit rire, un peu familier. J'ouvris finalement les yeux, me surprenant moi-même devant l'accomplissement insoupçonnable de cette prouesse, quand j'entendis une voix que je connaissais bien. Très bien…

_Victoria ! Arrête ! Il est resté toute la nuit inconscient, c'est normal qu'il soit un peu déboussolé !

Je me redressai brusquement à la fin de sa phrase. Je regardai autour de moi et vis enfin celui que je cherchai.

_Ta-Tantei-kun ?!

Le Tantei-kun jeta un œil à sa voisine. Une fillette un peu bizarre, qui n'est surement pas plus une enfant que le Tantei-kun. Je me rendis soudain compte de quelque chose. Enfin, de plusieurs chose : j'étais couché sur un canapé. On m'avait mis d'autres vêtements. Le canapé était gigantesque, et les adultes présents faisaient au moins deux mètres. Ensuite, Tantei-kun et sa camarade semblaient…plus grands. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas changés physiquement… Etrange…

_Tu m'as appelé « Tantei-kun » ? Demanda mon rival de toujours.

Sa question me prit de court. Pourquoi s'en étonnait-il ? Je l'appelle toujours comme ça, depuis notre rencontre. Et puis, je me dis que comme je n'ai plus mon costume du Kid, il ne devait pas savoir qui j'étais. Et donc que je venais de me griller, car je n'avais plus mon monocle non-plus. Mais où sont donc passés mes vêtements ?

_Je…je…Tu…Je voulais dire que tu ressemblais à ma tante Tei.

Il leva un sourcil, l'air pas convaincu. La petite eu un sourire moqueur. Tantei-kun, lui, avait plutôt l'air inquiet. Il se tourna vers elle et lui dit.

_Tu penses qu'il a pris un coup sur la tête, en tombant ? Je veux dire, quand Gin la laisser tomber par terre… il s'est peut-être cogné ?

_C'est possible. Je ne peux rien dire avant de l'avoir ausculté, réfléchit sa camarade avec un air songeur.

_T'es docteur, maintenant ? Demanda le gamin de 7 ans en levant un sourcil.

_Tu sais, quand j'étais jeune, j'ai pensé à devenir médecin légiste, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai déjà ausculté plusieurs cadavres, et ils pensaient que j'étais douée, à l'Organisa… Ouch !

_Haibara ! Réprimanda le jeune garçon.

Tantei-kun venait de mettre un coup de coude dans le ventre de Haibara. Je ne compris pas pourquoi. Je secouai la tête d'un air désespéré.

_Tantei-kun…Un vrai gentleman ne frappe pas les filles, lui expliquais-je en soupirant.

Ils me fixèrent de manière étrange. Zut ! Je n'aurai pas du dire ça !

_Kaito Kid, dit simplement Tantei-kun.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation.

_Euh…oui ?

* * *

Agence du détective Mouri.

Auteures P.O.V.

Ran était énervée. Conan n'était pas rentré depuis qu'il avait filé à l'anglaise avec sa sœur, sa cousine et son cousin. Elle les trouvait bizarres, d'ailleurs. Conan ne lui en avait jamais parlé, et les voilà qui débarquaient à l'agence sans prévenir. Le petit garçon lui avait dit qu'il passerait la nuit chez le professeur Agasa, et il était déjà dix heures et demie. Elle se décida finalement à aller le chercher chez l'inventeur.

Elle sortit rapidement, en repensant aux évènements de la veille.

_Flash-back_

_Kaito Kid n'était pas venu. L'assistance, déçue, était rentrée chez elle. Le nombre de fan du Kid avait baissé considérablement en une nuit. L'inspecteur Nakamori les avait convoqués au commissariat, pour discuter._

__Quand il dit qu'il vient, Kaito Kid vient toujours, commença-t-il._

__En tout cas, il vous a posé un lapin, inspecteur, rétorqua Kogoro._

__Il a dû avoir un problème de dernière minute._

__Ou alors il s'est dégonflé en voyant arriver le Grand Détective Kogoro Mouri ! Hahaha ! (Inutile de vous préciser qui a dit cette phrase culte…)._

_Nakamori le regarda, consterné._

__Il me semble pourtant que c'est toujours le gamin qui est avec vous qui arrive à coincer le Kid._

__Un coup de chance ! _

__Un coup de chance ? Six fois de suite ?_

_Kogoro se tut._

_L'inspecteur Nakamori avait alors éclaté de rire, et ils étaient partis._

_Fin du Flash-back._

Et dans la rue, tandis qu'elle marchait d'un pas décider, Ran croisa trois personnes qu'elle connaissait… malheureusement.

* * *

Maison du professeur Agasa.

Kid POV

_Que…Que…QUOIIIIIIIIII ?!

Mon hurlement résonna dans la maison. La raison ? Simple. Tantei-kun m'avait collé devant un miroir. En quoi un miroir pourrait-il me faire hurler comme ça ? Moins simple, d'un coup. Disons que moi, je suis Kaito Kid, certes. Mais je suis aussi Kuroba Kaito, lycéen de _17 ans_, ami d'enfance d'Aoko Nakamori, fille de l'inspecteur du même nom. Mais là, j'avais un problème. Un gros problème, même. Là, j'étais un _enfant._ Oui, un enfant. Je me retrouvais au même âge que le Tantei-kun. C'est-à-dire, 7 ans. _Sept !_

Je me tournai vers le Tantei-kun, qui faisait maintenant la même taille que moi, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

_Mais…je suis un enfant !

_Quelle perspicacité, lança ironiquement celle qui m'avait traité de morveux un peu plus tôt, Victoria si je me souviens bien.

Tantei-kun soupira.

_Cordy, Victoria, Akechi…Vous pouvez aller chercher Jodie-sensei, s'il vous plait ?

_On n'a pas besoin d'être trois, Co-chan !

_Si. Parce que je sais que je ne réussirai pas à convaincre Victoria d'y aller seule. Akechi, tout seul, c'est hors de question. La ville se passerait bien volontiers d'une explosion, pareil pour toi. Et vous envoyer tous les deux serait encore pire. Et l'un de vous avec Victoria, je n'ose même pas y penser. Même l'explosion de la ville semble plus enviable que de les laisser seuls dans la rue.

_Ok…Ake-kun, Vicky ! On y va !

_C'est Victoria ! Ragea la blonde.

Ils sortirent tous les trois en se disputant. Le détective rajeuni se tourna vers moi, et me souris.

_ On peut enfin discuter tranquillement ! M'annonça-t-il.

_ Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas ? Demandais-je.

_ Ces trois-là ne savent rien.

_ Je vois. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

_On t'as trouvé dans une rue, inconscient. Tu l'es resté pendant toute la nuit, et presque toute la matinée, parce qu'il est 10h30. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : et mon vol ? Eh bien, tes vols, tu oublies. Pour l'instant, ce qui compte, c'est de te trouver une autre identité. Le professeur s'occupera de t'inscrire à l'école primaire.

_L'école primaire ?! Mais…pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller en primaire, je suis au lycée !

_J'ai réagi comme toi, lorsqu'il m'a annoncé que j'allais devoir retourner à l'école, me dit-il en riant.

Haibara intervint à son tour, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas. La table des deux n'est pas trop dure à retenir.

Je sentis une vague de découragement me submerger. La table des deux ? Mon dieu ! Et le Tantei-kun subit ça depuis des mois ?! Alors là, total respect !

_C'est bien beau, tout ça, repris-je, mais est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer comment je me suis retrouvé rajeuni. Je savais que tu n'étais pas un enfant, mais je ne savais pas comment tu t'étais débrouillé.

Haibara commença alors à m'expliquer, et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, j'avais encore plus mal à la tête. Il faut dire que c'est beaucoup d'information en un coup, tout ça.

Récapitulons…

Une organisation criminelle m'avait pris pour cible. Bon, ce n'est pas la première fois.

Le poison qu'on m'a fait avaler s'appelle APTX 4869. C'est Haibara qui l'avait créé pour l'organisation, mais au lieu de tuer, il rajeuni. Elle s'est enfuie en prenant ce même poison.

Kudo Shinichi …avait agi comme l'idiot inconscient qu'il était (je la cite) et avait suivi deux hommes en noirs, avant de se faire prendre et de se faire empoisonner. Et il avait rajeuni.

Super, nickel. Tout ça est parfaitement logique. Oui, oui, je vous assure…Si vous ne me croyez pas, c'est normal.

Une question me vint à l'esprit.

_C'est qui « Jodie-sensei » ?

_Elle ? Me répondit Conan avec une expression détachée, comme si ça tombait sous le sens. C'est un agent du FBI sous couverture au Japon. Pareil pour les trois qui viennent de sortir.

Je clignai des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. J'étais trop stupéfait pour réagir normalement.

_Et si tu nous expliquais ce qu'il t'est arrivé en détail, au lieu de le regarder comme un demeuré ?

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de Haibara. Je hochai la tête et commençai mon récit.

_Je venais de finir mon repérage, quelques heures avant le vol…J'avais remis mes vêtements noirs et suis partis par une ruelle un peu sombre. Et puis d'un cou, un type m'a attrapé par derrière en me collant un pistolet sous la mâchoire. Il m'a tiré dans un coin, ou un autre type, habillé en noir, l'attendait. Ils m'ont forcé à avaler une pilule de ton APTX machin. Le premier type, je le connaissais déjà. Il s'appelle Snake, et il fait partie d'une organisation où ils sont tous habillé en gris. Le deuxième, par contre, je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il était grand, avec des cheveux blonds très longs.

_ Ce type s'appelle Gin, me dit le Tantei-kun avec un regard sérieux et une mine assombrie.

_ Et bah…, soupirai-je, ça, c'est un nom à coucher dehors.

_ Les noms de code de l'organisation sont tous des noms d'alcool.

_ C'est du joli, tient, remarquais-je. Ils savent qu'il ne faut pas boire trop d'alcool pour rester en bonne santé ?… Et d'où ils les sortent, leurs noms ? Il n'y a pas un nombre infini d'alcool, si ? Et les membres mineurs, c'est quoi ? Champomy, Jus d'orange, Soda et Oasis ?

* * *

N'importe quelle rue dans Beika (c'est juste pour vous laisser choisir, hein ? On n'est pas flemmarde !).

Ran s'immobilisa, en voyant les trois jeunes qui avançaient dans sa direction. Oui, c'était bien Cordelia, Victoria et Akechi.

_ Raaaaaaaaaaaan-chaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Hurla la première en l'apercevant, agitant frénétiquement le bras, ce qui était totalement inutile. On l'entendait tellement bien qu'on n'avait pas besoin qu'elle agite le bras pour savoir où elle se trouvait.

_ Cordelia-san…Victoria-san…Akechi-san…

_ Cordy, Vicky et Ake-kun, on t'a dit !

_ J'ai rien dit moi. Je ne veux pas être appelée Vicky ! S'énerva encore Victoria.

Ran leva un sourcil. Ces trois lycéens restaient un mystère complet pour elle, et manque de chance, ils allaient tous les trois au lycée Teitan et elle avait Cordelia _et_ Akechi dans sa classe. La faute à pas de chance, comme on dit.

_ Et…ou est-ce que vous allez, tous les trois ?

_ On va voir Jodie-sensei, expliqua Akechi. Parce que Co…

_ Parce que ces crétins ne comprennent rien aux cours, et donc qu'ils sont obligés d'aller lui demander des explications, le coupa Victoria.

Ran écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Comment pouvaient-ils ne rien comprendre aux cours ?

_ Mais…Vous n'avez pas passé une grande partie de votre enfance au Etats-Unis ?

Sa question jeta un froid. C'était exactement l'explication qu'ils lui avaient donnée pour leur raconter leur enfance.

Ran et sa foutue mémoire…

_ Si…mais…euh…, tenta la blonde…

_ La vérité, Ran, lança le jeune homme avec tout le sérieux du monde, c'est que Cordy et moi, on a beaucoup voyagé, notamment en France, et en Russie, et nos parents nous ont plus appris le japonais, le français, et le russe. Donc, on fait ce qu'on peut, mais on n'est pas forcément extrêmement doués en anglais. Nous ne sommes rentrés aux Etats-Unis que l'année dernière, dans un lycée japonais. Voilà.

Ran resta silencieuse un instant, et Victoria eut un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Finalement, Akechi pouvait avoir une once d'intelligence, et il venait de leur sauver la mise. Finalement, ce garçon pouvait servir à quelque chose.

_ Je comprends, dit Ran en souriant gentiment. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à me demander. Je vous aiderai avec plaisir.

Akechi rougit brutalement, avant de hocher la tête et de la remercier. Ran s'éloigna en disant joyeusement.

_ Je suis sûre que Jodie-sensei acceptera de vous aider, elle est très gentille ! Je dois aller chercher Conan-kun chez le professeur, alors je vous laisse !

Akechi lui sourit, avant de la saluer. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, laissant seuls les trois agents du FBI sous couverture. Ceux-ci se regardèrent, puis Victoria dit d'une voix incertaine.

_ Euh…Si elle va chez Agasa-san…elle va tomber sur le gamin, non ?

_ Oui…C'est la cata, Co-chan n'a pas encore inventé d'histoire crédible…, fit remarque Cordelia.

Elles hochèrent la tête de concert, avant de se rendre compte qu'Akechi semblait avoir la tête ailleurs, les yeux fixé dans la direction où Ran était partie.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Ake-kun ? Demanda Cordelia.

_ Cordy…Vicky…

_ Pour la centième fois, je m'appelle Vic…, commença-t-elle, avant de se faire interrompre par un regard sévère de Cordelia.

_ Oui ? Demanda celle-ci.

_ Je crois que je suis amoureux.

* * *

**Fini, fini! On essaiera de se dépêcher d'écrire le prochain chapitre!**

**A la prochaine! (ShainandChu s'envole vers un autre chapiiiiiiiiiiiiitre! cling)**

**P-S: Excusez-moi pour mon délire, en voyage scolaire, mes profs parlaient pokémon et ça m'est resté. Chû.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kid, kid?**

**Salut les gens! Ca faisait un bail!**

**Ben non, vous ne rêvez pas! Shaina et Chû sont de retour! Avec un chapitre, en plus!**

**Et nous sommes a-bso-lu-ment dé-so-lées pour cet énooooooooooooorme retard. Notre dernier postage date de.../regarde un calendrier/...longtemps. Pardonnez-nous! TT_TT**

**C'est en veille d'un bac blanc (oui, il n'y à encore pas si longtemps, c'était le brevet, qui était blanc...on est passée au niveau au dessus) que nous postons ce chapitre.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Detective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama. Corelia, Victoria et Akechi sont à nous et à personne d'autre! Na!**

**Ensuite...**

**Aoko-chan: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! C'est très gentil à toi d'avoir pris le temps d'en mettre une! Et puis, à propos de tes fics...tu les as postées? Vu que tu as laissé ta review son un autre pseudo...Quand aux trois guignols, pour tout te dire, ils existent depuis deux ans déjà, nés d'un délires qui restera à jamais uniquement compréhensible par nous...et encore, c'est même pas sûr. On les a créés, un jour d'été, alors qu'on s'ennuyait comme des rats morts (super comparaison, n'est-ce pas?), toutes les deux dans un trou paumé de la France. Comme quoi, l'ennui peut provoquer certaines...choses, dans le cervaux humains. Voilà, tu sais tout. Et merci encore pour ta review!**

**Donc voili, voilou, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Conan? Kaito? Des jumeaux ? L'arrière-petit-fils du grand-père ? WHAT ?!

Ran s'arrêta devant la porte de la maison du professeur, et frappa. Elle était troublée par l'histoire…bancale de ses trois camarades. Mais bon…ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, c'était normal qu'ils ne parlent pas encore d'eux comme à n'importe qui.

Le professeur lui ouvrit, et la salua.

_ Bonjour professeur, répondit-elle simplement. Je suis venue chercher Conan-kun…

Agasa eut l'air troublé, mais lui fit tout de même signe d'entrer. Elle le suivit jusque dans le salon.

_ Assied-toi, Ran-kun. Conan est avec Ai-kun au sous-sol. Je vais le chercher.

_ Merci, professeur, dit-elle en souriant.

Agasa descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, et entra vite dans le laboratoire d'Ai.

_ Shinichi ! Ran-kun est venue te chercher !

_ Hein ?! S'exclama Conan. Mais…mais…pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Tu ne lui avais pas dit que tu rentrerais ce matin ?

Le détective rajeuni blêmit. Il avait oublié. Kaito le regarda, perdu.

_ Ran ? C'est ta copine, non ? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi tu n'es pas content qu'elle vienne ?

_ Ran ne sais rien, expliqua Ai. Et si elle te voit, il va falloir trouver une explication qui tienne la route.

Le mini-Kid hocha la tête. Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, et Ran, fatiguée d'attendre, entra.

_ Désolée, professeur Agasa, mais je suis pressée…viens, Conan-kun.

Elle se dirigea sans plus attendre vers Kaito, l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina derrière elle.

Les trois restants restèrent sans réaction pendant quelques secondes, le temps d'entendre la porte de la maison claquer et la voix de Ran criant un « merci professeur ! » rapide.

_ A-attend, Ran-neechan ! Cria Conan en partant à sa poursuite.

Ran trainait « Conan » dans la rue, sans tenir compte des protestations de ce dernier.

_Génial, _pensa Kaito. _Non seulement je me retrouve embarqué dans une histoire de dingue, mais il faut __aussi__ que cette fille – qui ressemble quand même vachement à Aoko – me prenne pour un autre…_

Il aurait pu ruminer ce genre de pensées pendant de (très, très )longues minutes s'ils n'avaient pas croisés les trois qui étaient partis un peu plus tôt, accompagnés d'une jeune femme blonde. Pleurant au miracle, il les interpella.

_ Eh !, cria-t-il. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils les entendent, et qu'ils ne se mettent pas à hurler qu'il était le frère de Conan. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter Cordelia.

_ Raaaaaaaaaaan-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Hurla-t-elle.

_ J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu…, murmura la jeune fille, avant d'ajouter en souriant poliment. Oui, Cordelia-san ?

_ Je croyais que t'allais voir le professeur ?, demanda Cordy.

_ J'y suis allée, et je ramène Conan-kun, répondit Ran en montrant Kaito.

Akechi fixait Ran, au plus grand énervement de Victoria. La blonde baissa les yeux vers celui qu'elle pensait être Conan, mais les écarquilla quand elle le vit, et étouffa un rire moqueur. Kaito réussi enfin à obtenir la parole.

_ Je ne suis pas Conan, dit-il. Je suis Kaito.

Ran le regard bizarrement, et ne vis pas une femme aux cheveux châtains et bouclés s'approcher du groupe, contrairement à Jodie et Akechi. La femme se pencha vers « Conan », et s'exclama, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Mais…Kaito-kun ?! Ça faisait longtemps !

Kaito fronça les sourcils. C'était qui, elle ? Ce fut Ran qui lui apporta la réponse.

_ M…Mme Kudo ? Balbutia-t-elle. Mais…qu'est-ce que… ?

_ Je suis passée dire bonjour ! Répondit Yukiko. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, Kaito-kun.

Cordelia décida de profiter de la perche tendue, peut-être involontairement, par Yukiko. Elle hocha vivement la tête.

_ Oui, il est arrivé en même temps que nous, dit-elle. Kai-chan est le frère de Co-chan, ils sont jumeaux !

Kaito ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes, lâchant un « merde » mental. Ils allaient se faire tuer par Conan. Soudain, Akechi prit Kaito par le bras et lança un sourire à Ran.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-il. On te ramène Conan avant la fin de la journée. Après tout, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère.

Ran hocha la tête, bien que contrariée. Elle décida de ne pas chercher à comprendre, et suivit le petit groupe jusque chez le professeur.

Le groupe croisa Conan, le « vrai », sur le chemin de la maison d'Agasa. Le détective binoclard ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit qui les accompagnait.

_ Mam…tante Yukiko ! S'exclama-t-il. Il fallait vraiment faire attention à quand il appelait Yukiko « maman » et quand il l'appelait « tante ».

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, ou ils retrouvèrent Ai et le professeur, qui n'avaient toujours pas bougés d'un cheveu. La « plus jeune » (Ai), leva un sourcil en apercevant Yukiko. Victoria soupira, avant de lancer.

_ Quelqu'un peut-il nous expliquer ?

Yukiko acquiesça. Elle lui expliqua que Conan et elle étaient de la même famille, ainsi que tout le tralala qu'elle avait déjà raconté à Ran quelques mois auparavant. La jeune blonde eut un air septique.

_ Et qu'elle est votre lien de parenté exacte avec Conan-kun ?, demanda-t-elle.

_ C'est l'arrière-petit-fils de mon grand-père, qui est le cousin du fils du frère de mon arrière-grand père, qui lui-même est le frère de la sœur de la belle-sœur de mon arrière grand-oncle !

_Ok…,_ pensa Kaito_, elle applique la technique du au-lieu-de-dire-les-choses-simplement-je-rajoute-des-infos-inutiles-pour-embrouiller-l'ennemi._

_ Si vous le dites…, commenta Ran. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se fait tard et j'ai passé tout mon temps à courir après Conan donc je fatigue.

_ Ouais, dit Conan, nous devrions rentrer. Akechi-nii-san ?

_Oui ? Sourit l'intéresser.

_ Tu vis où ? Avec qui ? Interrogea Conan.

_ A trois pâtés de maison du centre-ville. Seul. Pourquoi ?

_ Tu vas héberger Kaito le temps qu'on demande à Kogoro la permission de le ramener chez nous.

Le jumeau du détective donna un coup de coude à Conan et lui souffla un « traître ».

S'en suivit une discussion discrète entre les deux enfants qui s'obligèrent à murmurer pour ne pas se faire entendre.

_ Essaye de me comprendre, murmura Conan. On ne peut pas te ramener sans permission chez le vieux. Aussi idiot soit-il, il n'acceptera pas de recevoir un autre gamin dans sa maison. Surtout s'il sort de nulle part

_ Mais pourquoi avec un agent du FBI ? Et pourquoi avec lui ?

_ C'est l'une des rares personnes en qui on pourrait avoir confiance. En plus, il est idiot. Et… tu crois que tu vas survivre chez Victoria ou Cordelia ?

_ … Après réflexions… Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée, finalement. T'es assez malin, gamin.

_ Fais-moi plaisir et oubli le « gamin ». Ok, gamin ? Demanda Conan avec ironie.

_ Je te hais…

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Cordelia qui venait de se taper l'incruste dans la discussion.

_ Cordelia-nee, sourit Kaito qui se prit au jeu. Pourrais-tu éviter d'apparaitre comme ça, de n'importe où ? On dirait que tu te téléporte.

_ Désolée, rigola la jeune brune. Et sinon, vous parliez de quoi ?

_ Des baleines blanches, mentit Kaito.

Ran fronça des sourcils, Victoria en leva un, Akechi se réveilla (oui, il dormait) et Conan frappa sa tête dans sa main.

_ Bref, soupira le jeune détective. Akechi, il faudrait que tu héberge Kaito.

_ Ok, dit-il.

_ Comment ça : ok ?! S'étrangla Vicky. Tu ne sais rien de ce gamin et tu… ?! Oh… et puis zut…

_ Mais pourquoi ne va-t-il pas chez Yukiko ? Demanda Ran qui venait d'être parcourut d'un élan de logique. Elle le connait mieux, non ?

_ J'aimerais bien mais je ne reste pas, sourit-elle. Pardonnez-moi. Je suis juste passer faire un petit « coucou »mais je repars demain.

Conan se demandait comment Ran pouvait s'y retrouver avec tous les bobards qu'ils lui racontaient.

Plus tard, ils se séparèrent, jugeant qu'ils avaient passés assez de temps à s'embobiner les uns et les autres.

Kaito fut donc contraint d'aller chez Akechi, sous le sourire moqueur de Conan qui semblait oublier que Kogoro allait lui passer un savon pour être rentrer aussi tard.

C'est ce qui se passa. Conan finit avec son habituelle bosse sur la tête.

Le détective rajeuni soupira. Tout ça allait devenir de plus en plus compliqué. Il décida d'attendre le lendemain pour demander à Kogoro de bien vouloir héberger Kaito.

* * *

_Le lendemain_

Conan descendit les escaliers de l'agence, retenant un soupir. Il se répétait tous les mensonges de la vielle, pour pouvoir les ressortir aux trois enfants afin d'expliquer la présence de son « frère jumeau ». Il avait pensé à prendre sa paire de lunettes de rechange, car Kaito allait devoir en porter.

En chemin, il croisa, à son grand soulagement, Kaito, qui avait l'air épuisé accompagné d'Akechi, l'air déprimé, et de ses deux camarades, qui se rendaient, eux, au lycée. D'après ce qu'il savait, Akechi et Cordelia étaient dans la classe de Ran…

Il s'approcha d'eux.

_ Salut, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Kaito ? On dirait que t'as la tête dans le cul. Et Akechi donne l'impression d'être… dépressif ?

Kaito grimaça avant de répondre.

_ T'imagine même pas à quel point ce type peut être fatiguant. Tu savais que c'était le frère de la blonde ?

Conan haussa un sourcil.

_ Officiellement, répondit-il. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai.

_ Ben ça l'est, répliqua le voleur rajeuni. Il a passé la soirée au téléphone avec elle en train de la supplier de bien vouloir lui parler ne serait-ce que trois minutes. J'ai entendu cette folle crier depuis l'autre côté de l'appartement… C'est pour ça, qu'il déprime.

_ Je…vois…

Conan sortit la paire de lunettes et la lui tendit.

_ C'est quoi ?, demanda le voleur.

_ Des lunettes, répondit Conan.

_ Merci, j'avais remarqué.

Le détective soupira, avant de lui expliquer qu'il aurait à les porter. Kaito les prit et les posa sur son nez. Il ressemblait encore plus à Conan, comme ça.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'école, et se séparèrent du trio du FBI, qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de se taquiner, s'engueuler, se rire au nez, et s'embêter. De s'occuper, en fait.

Les deux « enfants » partirent vers la salle des professeurs, où ils allaient présenter Kaito à Kobayashi-sensei, pendant que Conan lui faisait un récapitulatif complet de qui il était, d'où il venait etc.

Il laissa le récemment rajeuni devant la porte et partit rejoindre ses trois camarades des Détective Boys. Ils s'interrogèrent en voyant son petit sourire et lorsqu'ils lui en demandèrent la raison, il répondit simplement « vous verrez ! ».

Oh, que oui, ils virent.

Kobayashi-sensei entra, comme à son habitude, dans la classe.

_ Bonjour les enfants ! Dit-elle joyeusement. Aujourd'hui, un nouvel élève arrive dans la classe !

Des murmures naquirent aussitôt, et du même coup les questions que tout le monde se pose.

« C'est un garçon ou une fille ? »

« A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble ? »

« D'où vient-il ? »

_ Vous pourrez lui poser la question après qu'il se soit présenté ! Lança l'enseignante. Mais vous risquez d'être surpris ! Aller, entre !

Le « nouveau » entra dans la salle de classe, et le murmures curieux s'évanouirent pour laisser place à d'autres, surpris.

_ Bonjour, je m'appelle Edogawa Kaito. Enchanté !

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'un silence de plomb tomba sur la classe. Il ne dura pas longtemps, car quelques secondes plus tard, les questions fusaient.

_ Tu es de la famille de Conan-kun ?

_ Tu viens d'où ?

_ Pourquoi tu n'arrives que maintenant ?

_ Vous avez le même âge ?

Kaito interrompit le flot d'interrogations, souriant.

_ Oui, dit-il. Les Etats-Unis. J'en reviens avec de la famille. Oui.

_ Kaito-kun a vécu aux Etats-Unis pendant quelques années et il en est revenu il y a quelques jours avec sa sœur et deux de ses cousins…Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun…ça ne va pas ?

Pas de réponse. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les trois. Ils avaient les yeux comme des soucoupes, la bouche en trou de serrure, et semblaient littéralement sous le choc. Sous plusieurs milliers de tonnes de choc, en fait. Ça devait peser lourds sur leurs épaules, tout ça.

Kobayashi décida de manière totalement arbitraire que tout allait bien, et envoya Kaito s'asseoir juste devant Conan, à côté de Genta.

Les pauvres enfants ne s'étaient toujours pas remis du choc.

* * *

_Au lycée Teitan._

Ran, Cordelia, et Akechi se séparèrent de Victoria, qui avait un an de plus qu'eux, et entrèrent dans leur salle de classe.

_ Je me demande si tout ira bien pour Kaito-kun, dit Ran.

_ T'en fais pas !, répliqua joyeusement Cordelia. Kai-chan et Co-chan peuvent très bien se débrouiller, mais, Ran-chan, c'est aujourd'hui que le prof rend les interros ?

Ran acquiesça, ayant du mal à comprendre comment est-ce qu'on pouvait changer de sujet aussi rapidement sans même commencer une nouvelle phrase.

Mais, en effet, le professeur rendait des contrôles que la fille du détective espérait avoir bien réussi. Quand l'homme entra, un paquet de copies à la main, tous les élèves s'agitèrent dans ce que l'on appelle « le syndrome de l'interro rendue ». Chacun se demandait quelle note il allait avoir.

Le prof commença à distribuer, appelant chaque élève par leur nom et donnant leur note à voix haute.

_ …Mouri Ran, lança-t-il. C'est très bien, 18 sur 20. Suzuki Sonoko, moyen, 13. Klarc Akechi…

Il hésita un instant, recomptant les points, enfin _recorrigeant mentalement la copie pour vérifier _et soupira.

_ …Parfait, 20 sur 20, termina-t-elle.

Akechi fit un sourire fier, et récupéra sa copie, sous les regards surpris de ses camarades.

_ 20 ?, fit quelqu'un. Mais…ce type est un idiot fini !

_ Je sais ! Fit un autre. Tu te souviens quand il est arrivé ?

Oui, car l'arrivée de la « famille Edogawa » avait marqué les esprits. Vraiment.

_Flash-back._

_Jodie-sensei entra dans la salle et fit face à ses élèves avec un sourire._

__ Bien, dit-elle. _Today_, deux nouveaux _students _seront dans cette classe. Soyez sympas avec eux, _okay _?_

_Tout le monde hocha la tête comme un seul adolescent et les deux nouveaux entrèrent. Il y avait un garçon et une fille. Le premier devait avoir 16 ans, soit un an plus jeune qu'eux, avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux verts. La seconde avait 17 ans, cheveux bruns, yeux bleus._

__ Salut !, lança le garçon d'une voix enjouée. Je m'app…_

__ T'es pas gentil, Ake-kun !, le coupa la fille. Les femmes d'abord, non ? (elle se tourna ensuite vers la classe). Salut tout le monde ! Je suis Cordelia Edogawa, appelez-moi Cordy ! Et lui, c'est Akechi Klarc ! Mais appelez-le Aki, ou Ake-kun !_

__ Cordy !, se plaignit Akechi. Je pouvais me présenter tout s…_

_Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, des éclats de voix leur parvinrent depuis l'autre côté du mur._

__ QUOI ?! COMMENT CA ?! POURQUOI JE DOIS ETRE ASSISE A COTE DE QUELQU'UN?! C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! JE VEUX AVOIR UNE PLACE SEULE ! JE PREFERERAI ENCORE ETRE DANS LA MEME CLASSE QUE CE CRETIN D'AKECHI, SI CA ME PERMET D'AVOIR UNE PLACE INDIVIDUELLE !_

_Aussitôt, le visage d'Akechi s'illumina et il passa par la porte inter-salle pour se jeter au cou de la personne qui criait._

__ Vicky-neechan !, s'exclama-t-il. Je savais qu'en fait, tu m'adorais !_

__ LA FERME IMBECILE ! JE N'AI JAMAIS DIT CA !_

_Cordelia regarda le reste de la classe, et expliqua avait un énorme sourire._

__ C'est sa sœur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il reviendra en pleurant quand elle l'aura frappé assez fort._

_Sur ce, elle alla s'asseoir à sa place._

_Quelques instants plus tard, un énorme « BOOM ! » retentit et Akechi, en larmes, revint._

__Cordyyyyyyyyy ! Geignit-il. Vicky-neechan, elle m'a frappé !_

_Fin du flash-back._

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de celui qui parlait.

_ Ce n'était que le début…, chuchota-t-il à son voisin.

_ Edogawa Cordelia, termina le prof. C'est…comment dire…j'espère que vous savez que le contrôle continu compte dans les examens. Et que les réponses telles que « pourquoi vous me posez la question alors que vous savez déjà ? » ne sont pas acceptées.

La jeune fille ricana, les joues rouges.

Ran regarda sa camarade en fronçant les sourcils.

« On dirait qu'Akechi et elle ont échangés de cerveau… », Se dit-elle.

_ Bon ! Reprenons la leçon ! Qui veut lire le texte page… Klarc ? Où allez-vous ?

_ Montrez ma note à Vicky~ ! Elle sera surement fière !

_ Mais, tenta le professeur. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à sortir de…

Trop tard.

_ VICKYYYY~ !

« BOOOOM ».

Ce fut une journée très normale.

* * *

_Et pendant ce temps-là, chez les gens « à peu près normaux » (c'est-à-dire les détectives Boys et mini-Kid) :_

_ Dis donc, Conan ! Interpella Genta. Tu aurais pu nous prévenir que ton frère allait arriver !

_ Je… Je ne l'ai appris que très récemment, se défendit Conan.

_ Alors, pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais dit que tu avais un jumeau ? Poursuivit Mitsuhiko.

_ Vous ne m'avez jamais posé la question, soupira le détective.

La dispute aurait pu durer encore longtemps si Kaito ne s'était pas tapé l'incruste dans la discussion.

_ Conan-kun ! On rentre ?

_ Pourquoi t'es aussi pressé ?

_ Parce que je ne veux plus dormir chez l'autre idiot ! Donc… Allons demander au vieux de m'héberger ! S'il-te-plait ! Je ne survivrais pas une nuit de plus avec cet idiot !

_ O… Ok, admit Conan. Bon, désolé les gars, je dois y aller.

Sans entendre la réponse des trois enfants, les jumeaux s'élancèrent vers l'agence du détective Kogoro Mouri.

…

…

_ Je refuse ! dit Kogoro. Un gamin est bien assez chiant. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'en héberger un autre !

Conan allait répliquer une vanne sournoise, qui n'aurait rien arrangé, mais il se fit interrompre par Kaito.

_ Oh…, bouda se dernier. C'est si dommage… Moi qui me faisais une joie de dormir sous le même toit que le prestigieux Kogoro Mouri… Le maître de la déduction… Le spectaculaire détective… Et voilà qu'on m'oblige à rester dormir chez un adolescent idiot et lunatique… Je voulais tellement me vanter de côtoyer le vrai « Kogoro l'endormi », en chair et en os… mais… je suppose que ma vie ne changera pas si facilement.

Là, il avait touché une corde sensible.

_ Bon…, admit le vieux. Je peux bien aménager le salon pour que tu y dormes… T'as qu'à embarqué l'autre mioche avec toi. Puisque vous êtes frère, autant que vous dormiez ensemble. (Et j'aurais enfin la paix).

« Manipulateur », pensa Conan en jetant un regard blasé à son frère qui souriait tranquillement.

Et c'est ainsi que commença la vie de deux jumeaux pas vraiment jumeaux…

* * *

**Voilà! Désolées encore pour le temps qu'on a mis!**

**Hum...quoi d'autre...ah oui! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kid…kid ?**

**We are back ! ****On a essayé d'aller vite, cette fois.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Première affaire.

Le soir, après que Kogoro est gracieusement accepté d'héberger le Kid rajeuni, trois gamins que nous connaissons bien frappèrent à la porte de l'agence.

_ Conan-kun ! Kaito-kun ! Appela Ayumi. Vous voulez venir jouer aux jeux vidéo avec nous ?

_ C'est une bonne id…, commença Kaito, avant de se faire interrompre par Conan.

_ Désolés, dit-il, mais ça ne sera pas possible aujourd'hui. Kaito et moi, on doit aller voir le professeur pour régler quelques trucs…

Avant que son frère ne puisse protester, il l'entraîna derrière lui vers la maison du vieil inventeur. Arrivé sur place, l'homme leur ouvrit, et ils entrèrent.

_ Tu me rappelles pourquoi on devait venir ?, demanda Kaito.

_ Pour que tu règles les derniers éléments qui risquent d'être un souci pour ta « couverture ». Tu n'as pas, genre, des parents, des amis, à appeler pour leur donner une excuse pour ton absence ?

_ Ah ! Il faut que je parle à Aoko ! Et Jii ! Et maman !

Il attrapa un téléphone et composa un numéro, avant de se rendre compte que sa voix était…celle d'un enfant. Juste avant qu'Aoko ne décroche, Conan passa à l'autre faux-enfant son nœud papillon, lui indiquant de parler dedans. Kaito obéit, et la voix qui en sortit était la sienne, mais en adulte.

_ Allo ? Fit une voix de jeune fille.

_ A-Aoko ? C'est Kaito…, répondit l'ébouriffé en écartant le téléphone de son oreille. Bien lui en pris, car à peine eût-il terminé son morceau de phrase qu'un grand cri résonna à travers le combiné.

_ KUROBA KAITO, TU ES UN CRETIN ! CA FAIT TROIS JOURS QUE TU AS DISPARU !

_ Désolé…tu sais…il s'est passé pas mal de trucs et…

_ RIEN A FAIRE ! TU AURAIS PU ME PREVENIR, QUAND MÊME !

_ C'est ce que je suis en train de faire ! Je voulais juste te dire que je ne pourrais pas rentrer chez moi, où aller en cours pendant un certain temps. Aller, à plus.

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha très vite. Croisant le regard de Conan, il soupira.

_ Nakamori Aoko…une amie d'enfance.

_ Nakamori ? Comme…

_ L'inspecteur chargé des enquêtes sur le Kid, oui. C'est sa fille.

_ Ton amie d'enfance est la fille de l'inspecteur qui te poursuit ?, fit Conan, incrédule.

_ C'est exactement ça, répondit le mini-Kid. Et Aoko déteste profondément le Kid.

Le mini-détective ne trouva rien à répondre. Kaito passa encore quelque appel, et expliqua à Conan qu'il avait demandé à sa mère de faire savoir à Jii, celui avec qui il vivait, qu'il était partit aux Etats-Unis pour des raisons familiales, et il avait lui-même appelé le vieil homme pour lui expliquer ces fameuses « raisons familiales ». L'ami du frère d'un cousin de sa mère aurait eu des problèmes avec la demi-sœur du cousin du cousin de sa mère, et ils avaient finalement décidé de se marier.

Puis, Agasa lui présenta plusieurs gadgets qu'il avait inventés pour Conan et les enfants. D'abord, il lui donna un badge de détective, ainsi que la montre lampe à projectile anesthésiant. Puis, il lui donna une paire de chaussures.

_ Lorsque tu appuies ici, lui dit-il en montrant un bouton, des roues sortent de la semelle. La molette, là, permet de régler ta vitesse. Ce sont des rollers à énergie solaire, et tu peux aller jusqu'à la vitesse de 150km/h.

Les chaussures étaient identiques à celle de Conan. Il lui tendit aussi un pin's en forme de trèfle.

_ Accroche ça à ton T-shirt, et ça te permettra de changer ta voix, lui expliqua-t-il, comme pour le nœud papillon de Shinichi.

Il obéit, et Agasa, un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui donna un dernier gadget.

_ Et enfin, celui-là, dit-il, est la réplique exacte de ton pistolet habituelle, mais adapté à ta taille d'enfant.

C'était, en effet, un pistolet à carte identique, bien que plus petit, que l'inventeur lui tendait. Kaito écarquilla les yeux.

_ M-mais…vous êtes un génie, professeur !

_ Aha ! Merci, Kaito.

_ Merci beaucoup !

Ils partirent.

* * *

**Le lendemain**

Kogoro, encore aux anges après le discours de Kaito, Ran, Conan, et Kaito lui-même étaient réunis autour d'un petit déjeuner copieux et délicieux préparé par la jeune fille. Ils mangeaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur, se demandant comment ils allaient glandouiller tous le week-end, qui venait de commencer.

Alors qu'ils débâtaient à propos du meilleur moyen de s'avachir sur le canapé, le détective Mouri et le jeune rajeuni s'échangeant des arguments tout à fait pertinents, un éclat de voix retentit.

_ Salut tout le monde !

Conan soupira en entendant cette voix, marquée par un accent du Kansai très reconnaissable. En effet, pour la énième fois, Heiji Hattori venait de se taper l'incruste à l'agence de détective. Il était accompagné de Kazuha.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, demanda Kogoro.

_ On est venu voir un ami de ma mère à Tokyo, et on a décidé de passer vous voir avant de rentrer ! S'exclama le détective de l'Ouest. Alors, quoi de neuf, Kudo ?

_ Kudo ? Demanda Ran. Mais enfin, Hattori… pourquoi dis-tu toujours ça en arrivant ici ?

Conan marmonna un léger « crétin » avant de soupirer d'indignation.

_ Dis, Conan…, murmura Kaito. Il n'y aurait pas un problème avec ce mec ?

_ Comment te dire…, lui répondit mini-Kudo. Il est comme qui dirait au courant de tout.

_ Tout ?

_ Tout.

_ Tout, tout, tout?

_ Tout, tout, tout…

_ Vraiment tout ?

_ Oui ! S'énerva Conan.

_ Mais c'est horrible ! C'est un témoin gênant !

_ Mais non… Il ne dira rien… même s'il m'a fait du chantage pour tout savoir. Et il n'est au courant de rien pour toi… Enfin, pour l'instant.

Heiji jeta un coup d'œil à Conan, content de revoir son ami après tant de temps. Puis il vit un deuxième Conan qui lui coupa son sourire.

« Un Kudo… Deux Kudo ? », Se dit-il. « Mais… Y a des Kudo partout ! ».

Voyant que son pote faisait les yeux ronds, Conan fit un regard à Heiji signifiant « je t'expliquerais l'origine de cet embrouille bizarre ultérieurement. En attendant, tu te la ferme ».

_ Bonjour, Heiji-nii-chan, sourit le petit binoclard avec un grand sourire pas du tout forcé. Voici Kaito, mon jumeau.

_ Ton… jumeau…, répéta Heiji pour se convaincre qu'il avait bien entendu.

_ Ran-chan ! S'exclama Kazuha. Je suis trop contente de te voir !

_ Kazuha-chan ! Quel plaisir !

Après les échanges de saluts, ils décidèrent d'aller se balader en ville. Ran proposa alors qu'ils aillent chercher Cordelia, Victoria, et Akechi. Quand Heiji voulu demander des explications, Conan lui refit le même regard signifiant que tout serait expliqué plus tard.

Ils partirent donc vers le quartier d'Haido, ou vivait Akechi.

_ Mm ? Conan-kun ?

_ Ake-niichan, dit le détective binoclard. On voulait savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous te promener. Il faut aussi que tu rencontres Heiji-niichan et Kazuha-neechan !

_ Cool !, répondit le jeune homme, enjoué. On va aussi chercher Vicky et Cordy ?

_ Ouaip !

Ils partirent donc chercher les deux filles. La brune suivit sans même hésiter, tandis que la blonde fut difficile à convaincre. Mais Cordelia lui rappela discrètement l'objectif de leur mission au Japon, soit _veiller sur Edogawa Conan (et aussi sur Haibara Ai). _D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient eu d'explication sur le pourquoi, Jodie ayant refusé de leur répondre, invoquant la Sécurité Nationale. Mais comment deux enfants de 7 ans pouvaient avoir un rapport avec la Sécurité Nationale ?

Bref, le moment viendrais ou ils auraient toutes les explications.

Elle finit, bien qu'un peu réticente, par les suivre. Les deux d'Osaka voulurent voir la tour de Tokyo. Le petit se dirigea donc vers le symbole de la capitale. Non sans un petit incident de passage, causé par la confrontation AkechiVSHeiji. En effet, le premier c'était mis dans la tête que Heiji était le petit ami de Ran, ce qui ne plut que très moyennement à Kazuha.

_Flash-back._

_Akechi, après avoir été présenté à Heiji, le fixa intensément. _

__ Un problème ? Se demanda le détective d'Osaka._

__ …, répondit Akechi, avant de pointer un doigt accusateur vers son interlocuteur. C'est donc toi, le petit ami de Ran-chan !_

__ Le quoi de quoi ?_

__ Ne fais pas l'innocent !, s'exclama l'agent. Je sais tout sur toi. Tu t'appelles Heiji Hattori, 17 ans, tu es lycéen, tu es détective. Ton père est Heizo Hattori, le chef de la police d'Osaka, et ta mère est femme au foyer. Ta meilleure amie est Kazuha Toyama, dont le père est commissaire de police. Et surtout, tu aimes les ramens !_

__ …ta dernière info est totalement inutile, soupira Conan, approuvé par Kaito._

__ Quoi ?! Ran-chan !, s'exclama Kazuha. Tu ne m'avais rien dit !_

__ Kazuha-san, l'interrompit Victoria. Ne fais jamais attention à ce que raconte cet idiot. Vraiment. Je sais de quoi je parle._

__ Ah ? Il est si idiot que ça ?_

__ Oui._

_Du côté d'Heiji. _

__ Mais je ne suis pas le petit copain de Ran ! T'es pas un peu taré ?_

__ Peut-être un peu, mais je suis presque sûr de moi ! J'ai étudié tous…_

__ Et si on y allait ! Lança Cordelia. Ce n'est pas que je commence à m'ennuyer, votre histoire m'intéresse, mais je croyais qu'on devait aller en ville._

Ouf, _pensa Victoria. _Ce crétin était à deux doigts de cramer notre couverture.

_Conan soupira, et Kogoro décidait que, finalement, il n'allait pas étrangler l'idiot d'Osaka._

_Fin du flash-back._

Le petit groupe se trouvait maintenant en haut de la tour de Tokyo, et Kaito avait été désigné volontaire pour prendre une photo du groupe, avec l'appareil d'Heiji. Grommelant un peu, il recula pour avoir tout le monde dans le champ.

_ Tonton Kogoro !, dit-il. Mettez-vous plus à droite. Akechi-niichan, décale-toi un peu. Je ne te vois pas. Ce n'est pas grave, mais je ne veux pas t'entendre râler si on te voit qu'à moitié.

_ On ne peut pas reculer, répondit-t-il. C'est à toi de le faire.

_ Bon, d'accord.

Kaito recula de quelques pas, et appuya sur le déclencheur, quand quelqu'un le percuta. Il tomba en avant, et cette même personne le rattrapa.

_ Je suis désolée, petit, dit une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Ça va ?

_ Oui, madame, répondit l'ébouriffé. Merci. Ce n'est rien, je ne regardais pas.

Elle partit, laissant le garçon avec son appareil, qui, jugeant que sa photo était ratée, en prit une autre. Il rendit son appareil à Heiji, et le détective lycéen leur proposa une visite d'Osaka pour le week-end. Comme ils n'avaient rien de prévu, ils acceptèrent volontiers.

Ils repassèrent par l'agence de détective, et par les appartements des trois autres, pour prendre leurs affaires, suite à quoi ils partirent en direction de la gare de Tokyo, afin d'acheter leurs billets.

Montant dans le train, ils allèrent s'asseoir dans leur cabine, chacun ayant hâte d'arriver afin de voir la ville d'origine du détective de l'Ouest. Alors qu'Heiji leur décrivait la préfecture de police, Akechi soupira profondément.

_ Ça ne va pas Akechi ? Demanda Kazuha.

_ Si…tout va bien…, répondit-il avant de se lever précipitamment et de sortir, sous les regards interrogateurs des autres.

Il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, encore plus pâle. Il avait l'air d'être malade.

_ Encore ton mal des transports ? Fit Cordelia.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête doucement, avant de se raidir et de sortir encore une fois, la main plaquée sur la bouche.

_ Le pauvre, commenta Ran.

Tous les autres hochèrent la tête d'un air grave. Akechi revint une deuxième fois, et s'assit lentement sur la banquette, et ferma les yeux pour essayer de dormir.

_ Franchement, ajouta Victoria. C'est vraiment la honte d'avoir le mal des transports. Surtout pour un…

Elle s'interrompit, réalisant son erreur.

_ Un ? Demanda Kogoro.

_ …Ce que Vicky veut dire, c'est que depuis tout petit, je rêve d'être journaliste, pour voyager un peu partout dans le monde. Sauf que mon mal des transports est un gros problème. J'ai déjà essayé plein de médicaments, mais il n'y en a pas un qui marche…

Et il partit vomir aux toilettes tellement vite que Victoria ne put même pas lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne s'appelait pas Vicky.

Quelques heures plus tard, la plupart d'entre eux dormaient, ou tentaient de dormir. Kaito et Conan décidèrent d'aller s'acheter un truc à manger dans le wagon-bar. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers celui-ci. Dans la queue, ils remarquèrent une femme, la même qui avait bousculé Kaito un peu plus tôt dans la journée, accompagnée d'un homme du même âge. Ils discutaient joyeusement, et leurs alliances leur indiquèrent qu'ils étaient mariés. Le couple repartit, et les deux enfants prirent leur casse-croute.

Ils retournèrent à la cabine qu'ils partageaient avec le reste du groupe, et mangèrent, avant qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Conan ne rejoignent les autres dans le monde des rêves.

Ayant marre de regarder tout le monde dormir, Kaito décida d'aller faire un tour au petit coin. Il sortit une nouvelle fois, se frayant un chemin entre les passagers et s'arrêtant devant les toilettes. Justement, quelqu'un en sortait. L'ébouriffé ce dit que, décidément, c'était bizarre qu'il croise toujours la même personne, que ce soit à la tour de Tokyo, dans le wagon-bar ou dans les toilettes. En effet, la personne qui sortait n'était autre que la femme qui l'avait bousculé, et qui était avec son mari peu de temps auparavant.

_ Tu vas aux toilettes ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui madame…, répondit Kaito.

_ Fait attention, alors. Le robinet gicle si tu l'ouvres trop fort.

_ Merci de m'avoir prévenu…

_ Ce n'est rien.

Il entra, et soudain, fronça le nez. Une étrange odeur flottait dans l'air. Il grimaça, et décida de l'ignorer.

Il sortait des toilettes quand un hurlement retentit dans le train.

Conan et les autres se réveillèrent en sursaut en entendant le cri.

_ Non, pas encore ! Grommela Kazuha.

_ Encore ? Demanda Cordelia.

_ Chaque fois, c'est pareil, expliqua la jeune fille. Partout où on va, il y a une affaire qui nous tombe dessus. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que c'est encore le cas.

_ Ou est Kaito-kun ? Demanda soudainement Ran.

_ Sotiyademnute…, répondit Akechi.

_ Quoi ?

_ Sortit il y a deux minutes !

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Kaito, lui, s'était immédiatement dirigé vers la source du cri. Il la découvrit en voyant la femme, debout devant la porte de la cabine, l'air horrifiée.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le mini-Kid.

_ M-mon m-mari…, balbutia-t-elle.

Conan et compagnie le rejoignirent à ce moment-là. Le détective binoclard aperçu son frère et l'interpella.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il s'arrêta quand il vit l'intérieur de la cabine. Il se précipita dedans et s'agenouilla auprès de l'homme couché au sol, inerte. La femme voulu entrer mais un cri du jeune détective l'arrêta.

_ N'entrez pas ! Kaito, empêche quiconque de rentrer ici ! Et dit à Kogoro de faire arrêter ce train et d'appeler la police !

_ Oui, répondit le jeune voleur. Mais…qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, à la fin ?

_ Cet homme est mort, répondit Conan. Il a été assassiné !

**Plus tard**

_ La victime s'appelle Moriya Takeshi, 42 ans, directeur de la firme Moriya. Il a été assassiné d'un coup de couteau dans l'estomac. Son portefeuille, ainsi que l'arme du crime, ont disparus.

Le commissaire Maigret se tourna vers le groupe et soupira.

_ …Et comme par hasard, continua-t-il, celui qui est sur la scène du crime, c'est vous, détective Mouri. Vous portez malheur, vous savez.

_ Enfin, commissaire, répondit Kogoro. Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Et cette fois-ci, c'est ce gamin qui a découvert le corps.

Il pointa Kaito du doigt.

_ C'est bien ce que je disais, reprit Maigret. Que ça soit vous, ou Conan-kun, c'est toujours la même chose.

_ Mais…je suis Kaito, intervint mini-Kid.

_ Kai-qui ? Demanda Chiba.

_ Je suis le frère jumeau de Conan. Edogawa Kaito.

_ Encore un ? Fit Takagi, surpris.

_ Et encore, répondit l'ébouriffé, vous n'avez pas rencontré les trois autres.

Cette déclaration inquiéta grandement les policiers. Depuis un certain temps, Edogawa Conan était connu pour être un aimant à cadavres. Alors, avec quatre Edogawa en plus, cela donnait…quatre fois plus de cadavres. Les pauvres avaient envie de se pendre. Cordelia décida de les présenter.

_ Salut, je m'appelle Cordelia Edogawa, appelez-moi Cordy, elle s'est Victoria Edogawa, appelez-la Vicky, et lui c'est Akechi Klarc, appelez-le Ake-kun !

_ Cordelia ? Commença la blonde.

_ Oui Vicky ?

_ D'ABORD, je m'appelle VICTORIA. ENSUITE, Akechi n'est pas là. Enfin…je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

_ Il est où ?

_ A la fenêtre. A cause de son mal des transports.

Maigret haussa un sourcil.

_ Mais…le train est arrêté…

_ Peut-être. Mais il est _dans _le train, et ça suffis pour le rendre malade.

_ Bref ! Interrompit Kogoro. Qui sont les suspects ?

Le seul suspect était la femme de la victime, Moriya Chizuka, 40 ans, directrice adjointe de la firme Moriya. Elle avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et des yeux marron, ainsi que des lunettes. Ses ongles étaient vernis en rouge.

_ J-je suis sortie après avoir mangé, sanglota Mme. Moriya. Pour aller me dégourdir les jambes. Je suis aussi allée aux toilettes. J'y suis restée au moins cinq minutes, et quand je suis sortie, j'ai croisé l'un des deux garçons à lunettes, là. Ensuite je suis retournée à notre cabine et j'ai trouvé mon mari mort…

Les regards se tournèrent vers les jumeaux, et Kaito hocha la tête.

_ Je l'ai vue sortir des toilettes, dit-il. Et presque juste après, je l'ai entendue crier. Elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de le tuer après être sortie.

_ Vous voyez, reprit Chizuka. Je ne peux pas être coupable…

Takagi arriva à ce moment, amenant plusieurs témoins, qui assuraient que Moriya Takeshi était bel et bien vivant quand sa femme était sortie, et qu'elle était entrée dans les toilettes environ cinq minutes avant la découverte du corps. Soudain, un cri de Conan attira leur attention.

_ Oh ! Il y a quelque chose par terre !

Maigret prit un mouchoir, et ramassa l'objet trouvé par le faux enfant.

_ C'est une perle…

En effet, il s'agissait d'une perle blanche, qui devait sans doute appartenir à un bracelet.

Kaito fronça les sourcils.

_Cette perle…_, se dit-il. _Je l'ai déjà vue !_

* * *

**Shaina : Donc, voilà ! Première affaire ! Trouverez-vous le coupable avant que nous ne vous donnions la…**

**Chû : Shai'nee… C'est déjà évident. Ce que les gens doivent trouvés, c'est **_**comment**_**.**

**Shaina : Chû ! Tu m'as gâché mon moment de gloire !**

**Chû : Désolée mais…**

**Shaina : /part en courant/ Je reviendrai !**


	6. Chapter 6: première affaire (2)

**Kid…kid ?**

_**Nous sommes désolées. Vraiment. Ce chapitre est resté en cours d'écriture pendant dès mois...on l'avait totalement oublié. C'est vrai...on n'a aucune excuse, mais on est désolées quand même.**_

_**On vient de finir notre semaine d'examens blancs...c'était dur...ça a duré du lundi au jeudi, et vendredi matin on a eu un contrôle de la part de notre (très gentille) prof de français (celle qui dit qu'elle va se pendre tellement on est nuls). C'était sur ce qu'on appelle "le Tableau de la mort". Son vrai nom c'est "tableau d'histoire littéraire du XVIe au XIXe siècle", et c'était... ben... la mort... X_X"**_

_**Disclaimer: les seuls personnages de cette histoire qui nous appartiennent sont Cordelia, Victoria et Akechi. On invente aussi les coupables et les victimes, mais ça, je crois qu'on s'en fiche un peu.**_

_**Enfin...voilà le chapitre 5. Nous espérons que vous apprécierez.**_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Première affaire (2)

__ Oh ! Il y a quelque chose par terre !_

_Maigret prit un mouchoir, et ramassa l'objet trouvé par le faux enfant._

__ C'est une perle…_

_En effet, il s'agissait d'une perle blanche, qui devait sans doute appartenir à un bracelet._

_Kaito fronça les sourcils._

Cette perle…, _se dit-il_. Je l'ai déjà vue !

* * *

Kaito réfléchissait intensément. La vue de la perle, qu'ils avaient découverte à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, le turlupinait. Il était certain d'en avoir aperçue une identique peu de temps auparavant, mais impossible de se rappeler où. Ce n'était pourtant pas tous les jours qu'il voyait des perles ! Alors pourquoi le jour où ils en voyaient une, il fallait qu'il planche sur le lieu où il l'avait aperçue ? Foutue mémoire.

_ Eh, Conan…, dit-il en s'approchant du mini-détective qui réfléchissait à toute allure à côté de son collègue du Kansai.

_ Hm ?

_ Je crois que j'ai déjà vue cette perle quelque part, il n'y a pas longtemps…

Conan le regarda un instant, avant de l'attraper par les épaules pour planter ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

_ Où ? Demanda-t-il clairement.

_ Justement… je sais plus. J'ai beau y réfléchir, impossible de me rappeler. Pourtant, j'essaye…

Le détective binoclard soupira, pestant contre le manque de mémoire de son « frère », et retourna à ses réflexions intenses, non sans oublier d'ordonner à Kaito de se forcer à se souvenir où il avait vu cette perle. Heiji, quant à lui, se pencha vers le petit voleur.

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il. Tu as vu cet objet avant le crime mais tu ne sais plus où ?

_ Oui… Ça m'agace prodigieusement…

_ Et tu as noté autre chose de bizarre ? Poursuivit-il. Je veux dire… tu l'as croisée quand elle sortait des toilettes. Tu as dû voir ou entendre quelque chose, non ? Tu aurais même pu croiser quelqu'un de louche.

Kaito réfléchit, se remémorant les évènements passés. Ils avaient quitté la cabine. Jusque-là, rien de suspect. Il s'était dirigé vers les toilettes mais n'avait croisé absolument personne… elle était sortie et était partie. Puis Kaito était entré… Et dans les toilettes…

_ L'odeur, dit-il en se remémorant enfin un détail. Il y avait une odeur bizarre.

_ Une odeur de quoi ? Insista le détective adulte.

_ Je ne sais pas… Peut-être un de ces trucs utilisé que par les filles… Tu vois le genre ?

_ Ouais… Plus ou moins, répondit le détective de l'Ouest. Il faudrait demander à une des filles mais sans qu'elles nous traitent de machos ignorants parce qu'on leur aura dit que c'était un truc de fille. Kazuha est capable de m'assassiner.

Son rival de l'Est, qui avait écouté la conversation d'une oreille, intervint.

_ On pourrait d'abord aller voir là-bas ? Conseilla-t-il en désignant les toilettes où travaillaient déjà quelques policiers.

Ils acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent tous les trois vers lesdites toilettes du train. Victoria et Akechi décidèrent de les suivre en les voyants s'éloigner en groupe.

_ Où vous allez ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment sans cacher son ton suspicieux.

_ On va enquêter, répondit Conan en souriant.

_ Dis plutôt que lui va enquêter, répliqua-t-elle en désignant Heiji. C'est impossible qu'un gosse comme toi puisse mener l'enquête.

_ Et pourquoi ça ? Fit Conan innocemment.

_ C'est évident ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin ! Je te rappelle que tu as 7 ans. Soit : beaucoup trop jeune pour ce genre de situation. Alala… Ran-chan avait raison quand elle disait que tu adorais te mêler des affaires pour jouer au détective.

_ Tu ne devrais pas le sous-estimer, intervint Heiji avec un fin sourire complice qui fit aussi sourire les deux petits jumeaux.

La fille blonde lui jeta un regard noir avant de se retourner vers Conan.

_ Bah, résout-là, cette affaire, puisque tu es si intelligent ! Lui dit-elle avec ironie, sans savoir qu'elle jouait avec le feu.

Conan ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui faire un petit sourire, et suivit ses compagnons pour rentrer dans les toilettes. Là, il fronça le nez, car l'odeur que Kaito avait sentie était toujours là.

_ Ça me dit quelque chose…, marmonna-t-il. Un truc que Ran utilise, aussi…

« Un truc de fille », aurait voulu blaguer Heiji, mais il s'abstint car il y avait quelques femmes dans les parages et il tenait à la vie. Ayant côtoyé Kazuha depuis son enfance, il savait à quel point les femmes pouvaient être effrayantes quand elles s'énervaient.

Les autres garçons hochèrent la tête pour confirmer qu'ils sentaient aussi l'odeur et se tournèrent comme un seul détective vers Victoria... qui était déjà partie. Soupirants, ils décidèrent de fouiller les toilettes dans l'espoir de trouver la source de l'odeur.

Conan, après quelques minutes de recherches dans les coins les plus improbables de la pièce, attrapa la corbeille et farfouilla à l'intérieur. Là, il trouva ce qu'ils cherchaient et se maudit de ne pas avoir cherché dedans plus tôt.

_ Eh ! Appela-t-il. Venez-voir !

Les deux autres garçons le rejoignirent près du lavabo, et regardèrent ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.

_ Un… coton… humide et rouge ? Demanda Kaito en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Oui, répondit le mini-détective. Et il a une forte odeur de… de ce que l'on sent ici. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas du sang, j'en suis certain. Il faut prévenir les policiers.

_ J'y vais, annonça Kaito.

Il sortit vite de la cabine et courut dans le long couloir, croisant Akechi sans même y penser. Celui-ci était appuyé sur le mur, à côté de la porte des toilettes, la tête baissée et un très léger sourire aux lèvres.

Kaito entra dans la cabine où les inspecteurs enquêtaient encore, et leur indiqua la trouvaille de Conan, ce qui en fit soupirer plus d'un car c'était encore le gamin qui avait trouvé des indices intéressants. Ils sortirent tous de la pièce, et le mini-Kid s'assit sur la banquette, avant de se plonger dans ses réflexions. Il avait vu cette perle et il ferait tout pour se souvenir _où_.

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un élément qui l'aiderait à se souvenir. Son regard s'arrêta soudain sur le rebord de la fenêtre, où il aperçut un morceau de tissus. Tranquillement, il se leva et s'approcha. Il s'agissait d'un morceau de manteau gris, dont un coin était couvert de sang.

_ Beurk…, marmonna le voleur rajeuni. C'est dégueulasse ce truc… mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? Les policiers sont passés à côtés ?

Il se pencha par la fenêtre et regarda à droite et à gauche, sans rien remarquer. Il haussa un sourcil et se fit une note mentale pour se souvenir d'en parler à Conan. Surement que cela l'intéresserait.

Kaito s'approcha du sac de la femme, et, en tant que bon gentleman bien éduqué… farfouilla dedans. Il en sortit des mouchoirs, un portefeuille contenant le strict nécessaire ainsi que quelques petits tickets de caisse, des clés au nombre de quatre et un kit de maquillage contenant un rouge à lèvre rosé, du fard à paupière, du mascara et du vernis à ongle rouge pétant. Rien d'autre de cacher.

Kaito se remémora intérieurement les indices qu'il avait.

Un bout de tissu ensanglanté trouvé au rebord d'une fenêtre…

Un coton rouge…

Une odeur de… truc de fille…

Une perle…

C'était assez léger mais toujours mieux que rien.

Avec un soupire las, le petit voleur alla dans les couloirs pour réfléchir à ce dont chaque indice pouvait servir. Il bloquait sur le bout de tissus qui n'avait rien à faire là quand il aperçut Akechi, le regard vague qui observait le paysage, accoudé à la fenêtre. Ses yeux étaient plissés, signe significatif de son état mental actuel : il réfléchissait ardument. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres avant qu'il n'aperçoit Kaito et qu'il lui fasse un « salut » de la tête. Le jeune garçon hocha un sourcil avant de lui rendre son salut avec un petit sourire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? Demanda Kaito. Tu prends l'air ?

_ Je réfléchissais un peu à cette affaire. Ça me turlupine cette histoire. Et c'est vrai que prendre l'air ne me fait pas mal. Mieux vaut que je vomisse à la fenêtre plutôt que sur les preuves.

_ En effet, confirma son interlocuteur. Et t'as trouvé quelque chose sur cette affaire ?

_ Bof.

_ Pareil… J'arrive pas à me souvenir d'où j'ai pu voir cette perle…

Akechi resta silencieux un instant, ses yeux se perdant encore une fois dans le paysage, avant qu'il ne jette un nouveau regard sur le faux-enfant.

_ Tu penses que la coupable est Mme. Moriya ?, demanda-t-il.

_ C'est plus que probable…

Il leva les yeux vers l'adolescent. Celui-ci le fixait, son regard semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? La femme de la victime était coupable, c'était _certain_. Mais dans ce cas, que faisait cette perle sur les lieux du crime ? Elle n'avait rien à voir avec cet homme, qui avait été assassiné! Ou alors…

_ Ou alors…, murmura-t-il.

_ Alors quoi ?, insista Akechi.

_ Ou alors…, continua Kaito. La perle n'a pas de lien avec la victime…

_ Mais encore ?

_ … mais avec le meurtrier !

Le garçon aux yeux verts sourit, alors que le voleur rajeuni avait une illumination. Si la perle était reliée au coupable, il lui suffisait de se souvenir chaque fois qu'il avait vu Moriya Chizuka, et il parviendrait peut-être à retrouver l'endroit où il l'avait vue !

Du côté de Conan.

Le détective binoclard était debout près d'un inspecteur, qui montrait au commissaire Maigret le coton rouge qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les toilettes. Tous les inspecteurs masculins du groupe se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien sentir aussi fort. Sato plissa les yeux. Elle aussi avait déjà sentit cette odeur…

_ C'est du dissolvant !, s'exclama Ran.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, et la regarda avec un air qui demandait des explications.

_ Oui, continua Ran. Lorsqu'on veut enlever son vernis à ongle, on utilise ça. Ça sent très fort, je reconnais l'odeur.

_ C'est un truc de fille, quoi…, remarqua Heiji.

Il évita de justesse le poing de Kazuha, qui lui indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié la remarque.

_ Mais en quoi le dissolvant a-t-il un rapport avec ce meurtre ?, demanda Kogoro.

_ On ne sait pas encore…, répliqua Conan. Mais… est-ce que Chizuka-san a du vernis à ongle ?

_Surement, répondit un policier. Mais on n'a pas vérifié l'intérieur de son kit de maquillage.

Le chibi-détective et le son camarade de l'Ouest froncèrent les sourcils dans un bel ensemble, et sortirent. Ils retrouvèrent Kaito, dans le couloir, qui réfléchissait encore.

_ Tu ne te souviens toujours pas ?

_ Presque…

L'enfant qui n'en était pas un se replongea dans ses réflexions, avant de se souvenir de sa note mentale. Il attrapa son frère par le bras et l'entraîna de nouveau vers le compartiment. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre.

_ Ici, dit-il en pointant un point précis, j'ai trouvé un morceau de tissus gris déchiré et taché de sang. Je l'ai donné au policier, tout à l'heure.

_ Autre chose ?

_ Hm… elle a du rouge à lèvre et du vernis à ongle. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit important…

Conan secoua la tête, et lui expliqua ce qui avait été découvert. L'ébouriffé et les deux détectives tentaient vainement de faire le lien… mais quel lien pouvait-il y avoir entre une perle, un morceau de tissus, du vernis et du dissolvant ?

Heiji, prit d'une curiosité soudaine, prit le flacon plein de liquide rouge vif, et l'ouvrit.

_ Eh !, s'exclama-t-il soudain. Tu as vu comment le pinceau est abîmé ?

En effet, le pinceau du vernis était dans un état lamentable, comme si on lui avait arraché des poils en le coinçant quelque part. Et ce n'était pas en s'en mettant sur les doigts qu'on pouvait l'abîmer comme ça…

_ C'est bizarre…tu penses qu'elle l'a utilisé pour autre chose que ses ongles ?

_ Oui. Au fait, Kaito. Tu nous avais dit que tu avais trouvé le morceau de tissus sur le bord de la fenêtre, non ? De quelle couleur était-il ?, demanda Conan.

_ Il était gris… oh !

_ Quoi ?!

_ Il était de la même couleur que le manteau de Mme. Moriya ! Tu te souviens, dans le wagon restaurant ? Elle l'avait sur elle !

_ Maintenant que tu le dis, oui… c'est une preuve supplémentaire…

_ Et je pense que la perle a dû tomber quand elle l'a tué. Elle devait l'avoir sur elle avant…

Conan et Heiji réfléchirent un instant.

_ Généralement…, murmura le détective d'Osaka. Les perles… ça va avec un collier ou un bracelet, non ?

Kaito écarquilla les yeux. _Un bracelet ?_

_ Hattori ! Prête-moi ton appareil photo !

_ Pourquoi ? C'est pas vraiment le moment de…

_ Discute pas !

_ Mais pourquoi ?!

_ Oh, et puis zut, hein…

Le mini-Kid disparu brutalement de leur champ de vision. Quand ils se retournèrent, ils le virent, l'appareil du détective lycéen entre les mains, faisant défiler les photos d'un air concentré.

_ Mais comment il a fait ça ?, demanda le détective de l'Ouest.

_ Ça fait partie des choses que je t'expliquerai plus tard. Kaito ? Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

L'ébouriffé ne répondit pas tout de suite, et les deux détectives regardèrent par-dessus son épaules. Il regardait les photos prises dans la tour de Tokyo. Il s'arrêta sur l'une d'entre elles en particulier. Un bras se trouvait en partie devant l'objectif, et elle était un peu floue, mais on pouvait clairement voir une manche grise et un bracelet de perle.

_ C'est celle que j'ai prise au moment où elle m'a bousculé !

Il sourit innocemment aux deux autres, qui le lui rendirent. Heiji lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

_ Bravo, gamin. Et je crois bien que j'ai une idée à propos de l'état du vernis.

_ Je suis pas un gamin !

Mais il était déjà sorti. Les deux faux-enfants le suivirent. Il s'arrêta devant les toilettes.

_ Inspecteur Takagi !, appela-t-il en voyant le policier. Je peux vous poser une question ?

_ Oui, bien sûr…

_ Est-ce que vous avez regardé en détail le verrou extérieur de la porte ?

_ Non…

_ Vous pouvez le faire ?

L'homme s'accroupit devant la porte, et observa le verrou, les sourcils froncés. Son regard s'éclaira soudain.

_ J'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Aussitôt, les deux détectives et le voleur se trouvaient derrière lui, alors qu'il attrapait une petite pince et retirait ce qui ressemblait à des poils de pinceau du verrou. Il les montra aux plus jeunes, qui firent, à cet instant précis, exactement le même sourire.

_ Je vois… C'était donc ça…

Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le policier.

_ Inspecteur Takagi…, commença Conan. On a autre service à vous demander…

_ Et si vous pouviez appeler tout le monde dans la cabine où le meurtre a eu lieu…, ajouta Heiji.

_ Vous voulez dire que… ?

_ Oui. On a résolu le mystère !

Ils partirent vers la scène du crime quand la réalité les frappa.

_ C'est bien beau, tout ça…, marmonna Kaito. Mais on n'a pas de mobile.

A cet instant précis, Akechi passa à côté d'eux.

_ Vous savez… j'ai entendu dire des policiers que Mme. Moriya allait devenir présidente de la firme Moriya et récupérer l'argent de l'assurance vie de son mari… qui s'élève à 650 millions de yens. Si M. Moriya était mort plus tard, tout cela serait revenu à un de ses amis et collaborateur.

Il continua son chemin, sans se soucier des trois paires d'yeux fixées sur lui. Les trois garçons se regardèrent, et se sourire.

_ Bah… j'imagine qu'on a notre mobile…

Quelques minutes plus tard

Les inspecteurs Takagi, Sato et Chiba, le Commissaire Maigret, ainsi que Kogoro, Ran, Kazuha, Cordelia, Victoria, Akechi, et la femme de la victime se trouvaient maintenant sur le lieu du crime, en face de Kaito, Conan et Heiji. Ces trois derniers portaient le fameux « sourire-de-celui-qui-a-compris » qu'on avait encore jamais vu sur le visage du mini-Kid.

_ Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?, demanda Mme. Moriya, l'air inquiet.

_ Pour entendre la vérité sur cette affaire, répliqua Heiji.

_ Quoi ?! Mais mon mari est mort à cause d'un voleur ! C'est ce qu'on dit les policiers !

_ C'est vrai, Hattori-kun, intervint Maigret. Pour preuve, son portefeuille et ses papiers ont tous disparus…

_ C'est normal, le coupa le détective de l'Ouest. Puisque le coupable les a enveloppés dans son manteau avant de les jeter par la fenêtre, se débarrassant ainsi d'un vêtement couvert de sang, de l'arme du crime et masquant son meurtre prémédité en vol qui a mal tourné !

_ Quoi ?!

Cordelia sauta de joie, provoquant un soupir chez Victoria. D'ailleurs, la blonde fronça les sourcils en voyant son demi-frère sourire de la même manière que les trois détectives.

_ Ils ont découvert la vérité-euh~ !, chantonna la brune.

Conan prit le relais.

_ Bien sûr… quand nous disons le coupable…

Il pointa le coupable en question du doigt.

_ Cela signifie vous, Moriya Chizuka !

La femme eut un mouvement de recul, l'air horrifié.

_ V-Vous dites que j'ai tué mon mari ?! M-Mais enfin… c'est impossible ! J'étais aux toilettes au moment de sa mort !

_ C'est très simple, en réalité, continua le détective rajeuni. Oui, vous êtes allées aux toilettes, mais votre mari était déjà mort !

_ Quoi ?!

_ Vous avez pris votre trousse à maquillage. Plus précisément, votre vernis à ongle. Ensuite, vous êtes allée aux toilettes une première fois. Il y a peu de monde, dans ce train. La probabilité qu'on vous voit était faible. Vous vous êtes donc arrangée pour qu'un témoin puisse dire qu'il vous a vue sortir et que M. Moriya était bien vivant.

_ Vous êtes donc allée aux toilettes, reprit Heiji. Mais sur le chemin, personne ne vous a vue. Vous vous êtes arrêtée devant la porte. Pour être certaine que personne n'entre alors que vous venez de tuer votre mari, et donc au moment où vous avez besoin d'y être, vous avez appliqué du vernis à ongle sur la partie verte du verrou, donnant ainsi l'impression que la porte était fermée et que c'était occupé. Vous êtes retourné à votre cabine, tué votre mari, jeté votre veste, l'arme du crime et son portefeuille par la fenêtre…

_ … et vous êtes retournée aux toilettes, termina Kaito. Mais avec votre sac à main, pour cacher le coton et le dissolvant que vous avez emmené avec vous. Devant la porte, il n'y avait personne… tout le monde était allé aux autres toilettes, de l'autre côté du wagon. Vous avez sorti du coton, l'avez imbibé de dissolvant et avez retiré le vernis sur le verrou. Vous avez ensuite attendu que quelqu'un passe et vous vous êtes arrangée pour qu'il vous voit entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, vous avez jeté le coton, et vous avez attendu quelques minutes. C'est à ce moment-là que je suis arrivé, et que vous êtes sortie…

_ Vous êtes retournée à votre cabine, conclut Conan, et vous avez « découvert » le cadavre de votre mari. Quand à votre dissolvant, il a dû rejoindre votre veste etc.

Un lourd silence plana un instant, alors que Victoria, l'air de ne pas trop y croire, fixait celui qu'elle avait traité de gamin quelques heures plus tôt.

_Cet enfant est-il vraiment un enfant ? Et son « frère » qui sort de nulle part… c'est un enfant aussi ?_

Elle était si absorbée par cette pensée qu'elle manqua le nouveau sourire d'Akechi, tellement identique à celui d'Heiji…

Néanmoins, il pâlit, son sourire disparu brutalement et il sortit précipitamment.

_ Excusez-moi… mal des transports…

Cordelia pouffa et Victoria, tirée de sa réflexion, leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Oi, oi…, grogna Kogoro. Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? T'es sûr que tu n'as pas fait d'erreur ?

_ C'est vrai !, se reprit Mme. Moriya. Quelles preuves avez-vous ?!

_ Elle a raison, Hattori-kun… vous ne pouvez pas accuser sans preuves…

_ La perle.

Tous se tournèrent vers Kaito, qui avait l'appareil photo d'Heiji à la main.

_ La perle ?, demanda l'accusée.

_ Oui. La perle. Dites, Mme. Moriya… qu'avez-vous fait de votre bracelet ?

Elle pâlit.

_ Q-Quel bracelet ?!

_ Celui que vous portez sur cette photo.

Il montra la photo en question. C'était celle qui avait été ratée à la tour, lorsque la femme lui était rentrée dedans.

_ J-Je… l'ai perdu…

_ Ah oui ? Quand ça ? Quand vous avez poignardé votre mari ? Il a essayé de se défendre, n'est-ce pas ? Il a agrippé votre bracelet, et il s'est cassé. Vous avez essayé de récupérer toutes les perles, mais vous en avez manqué une…

L'Inspecteur Takagi s'avança, et tendis un petit sachet contenant une perle.

_ Si cette perle est une de celles qui étaient sur votre bracelet, nous tenons une preuve. De plus, en regardant bien, on peut voir des traces de sang, dessus. Elle a dû rouler dans une flaque. C'est la preuve qu'elle est tombée après la mort de M. Moriya.

_ Mais j'aurais pu la faire tomber après avoir découvert le corps !

Maigret allait protester, mais Conan le coupa.

_ C'est vrai. Mais le pinceau de votre vernis à ongle est abîmé, et on en a retrouvé des poils coincés dans le verrou. N'est-ce pas, Inspecteur Takagi ?

Encore une fois, l'homme hocha la tête et sortit un autre petit sachet.

_ De plus, ajouta Takagi, vos empreintes ont été retrouvées sur le morceau de tissus qui était coincé sur le bord de la vitre.

La femme allait protester, mais deux policiers entrèrent.

_ Commissaire ! Nous avons retrouvé une veste grise couverte de sang, ainsi que le portefeuille de la victime et ce qui semble être l'arme du crime !

_ Ce couteau, conclut Heiji, doit être couvert de vos empreintes. C'est la preuve irréfutable de votre culpabilité.

Mme. Moriya fixa les trois garçons, avant de tomber à genou.

_ … C'est vrai… je l'ai tué… Il voulait démissionner et léguer l'entreprise à un autre ! Alors que nous avions travaillé ensemble pour sa création ! C'est pour ça que, avant qu'il n'en face l'annonce officielle… je l'ai tué…

Les policiers passèrent les menottes à Mme. Moriya.

Ran et Kazuha soupirèrent de soulagement.

_ Ouf… cette affaire est résolue. Maintenant, on peut profiter du voyage à Osaka !

Akechi, fraîchement revenu des toilettes, sourit en voyant le sourire qu'arborait Ran et son amie (surtout Ran, en fait), et se tourna vers Heiji, Kaito et Conan.

_ C'est terminé, alors ?

_ Ouais…c'est grâce à toi qu'on a trouvé le mobile, répondit Heiji.

_ N'empêche que…, dit-il en faisait un sourire étrange, c'était aussi simple que ça… comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas comprendre plus tôt ?

Sur ces mots, il partit rejoindre sa sœur, ce même sourire étrange aux lèvres. Les deux détectives et le voleur le regardèrent s'éloigner, avant de se regarder entre eux, et la même conclusion jaillit dans leurs esprits.

_Il savait tout depuis le début ?!_

* * *

**_Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre..._**

**_On a essayé le correcteur orthographique du site...il trouve des fautes bizarres...pour "Heiji", il dit qu'il faut écrire "Henri" (rassurez-vous, JAMAIS nous ne nous permettrons un tel sacrilège...)_**

**_Donc, je vous dit à la prochaine, et s'il vous plait, si vous nous trouvez longues, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir par PM..._**

**_Nous ne savons pas non-plus à quelle fréquence paraîtront les chapitres de "Little Stories". Tout dépendra de notre dose d'inspiration et de notre capacité à faire des délires du moment._**

**_A la prochaine ~ 3_**

**_Shaina et Chû. _**


	7. Chapter 7: Détective Kaito (1)

**Kid…kid**** ?**

_**Salut la compagnie ! Shaina et Chû sont de retour !**_

_**Bon, d'accord. Ce chapitre est affreusement en retard. Comme tous les autres. Mais bon, jusqu'à présent, on improvisait nos chapitres du début jusqu'à la fin ! Mais maintenant, MIRACLE ! On a fait…une frise chronologique ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Maintenant, on sait exactement ce qu'il va se passer dans les prochains chapitres !**_

…_**on aurait vraiment dû faire ça dès le début. Ça aurait été plus simple. **_

_**Donc, tout ça pour vous dire qu'on est désolée du temps **_**énorme_ qu'on prend pour écrire UN chapitre. Mais avec un peu de chance, avec les vacances qui arrivent - et oui, nous, on fini les cours le douze juin - on aura plus de temps pour écrire, et donc, on postera peut-être plus souvent. Peut-être. Enfin, là, on a mis, quoi...deux mois et demi? Et d'habitude...trois mois? A peu prêt? On s'améliore, vous voyez? Et puis, il y a eu deux semaines où on pouvait rien faire: on avait un voyage en Chine. _**

**_Bon, ensuite, réponse aux review:_**

**_mokona-au-chocopyuh: _****_la scène que tu attendais tant ce trouve dans ce chapitre. On espère qu'elle te satisfera!_**

**_Yanagi Kotori: Oulala! Deux review aussi longues l'une que l'autre! 0o0! Merci pour tous ces compliments! Nous aussi, on t'adore! Et ne t'en fait pas pour Ake-kun, un jour, il sera classe jusqu'au bout...peut-être. Juste...une petite question...c'est quoi le syndrome de Stendhal? ^^' Et encore une fois, désolée pour le retard..._**

**_Enfin, on aimerait remercier tout ceux qui nous lisent, qui nous reviewent, qui on mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris et ceux qui la suive!_**

**_Disclaimer: les personnages de Detective Conan et de Magic Kaito ne nous appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Gosho Aoyama! Les seuls qui sont à nous sont Cordelia, Victoria et Akechi!_**

**_Une dernière petite chose avant de vous laisser: en réfléchissant à ce chapitre, une chanson nous est entrée dans la tête, et, pour un délire, on en a modifié les paroles. Vous la trouverez à la fin du chapitre! _**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Détective Kaito ! (1)

Le train transportant la coupable arriva en gare d'Osaka, et la police de la ville prit le relais, emmenant Moriya Chizuka dont la tête demeura baissée durant tout le temps où ils l'a virent. Le groupe sortit également de la gare mais plus calmement que pour l'assassin.

_ C'est partit pour une visite d'Osaka !, s'exclama joyeusement Akechi, mystérieusement remis de son mal des transports et qui avait déjà oublié l'affaire de meurtre dans laquelle il avait été impliqué.

_ Calme-toi, idiot, le coupa Victoria avec sa gentillesse légendaire. Si tu continues à t'exciter comme ça, je t'assomme.

_ Tu es méchante, Vicky-neechan !

La jeune fille l'attrapa soudain par les épaules et le poussa dans les escaliers, choquant deux ou trois personnes par la même occasion qui préférèrent ne rien dire, histoire d'éviter d'aller le rejoindre.

_ Hattori-san ?, dit-elle ensuite. On va prendre la voiture ?

_ Euh… oui, répondit l'adolescent, légèrement apeuré. L'Inspecteur Otaki doit venir nous chercher d'ici quelques minutes pour aller chez moi, et déposer vos affaires. Ensuite, on repartira pour la visite de la ville…

Le détective Mouri fronça les sourcils.

_ Pas de sirènes, cette fois, hein ?

Heiji eut l'air gêné, et allait répondre, quand il fut coupé par…une sirène de police ? Les habitués – soit Kogoro, Ran et Conan – soupirèrent en cœur. Heiji Hattori ne changera donc jamais… Les autres, par contre – soit Cordelia, Victoria et Kaito – sursautèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux en guettant un quelconque danger, avant d'apercevoir la voiture de patrouille qui les attendait à la sortie de la gare, attirant les regards des passants.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, sans oublier Akechi, qui traînait comme un vieux paillasson en bas des escaliers, et roulèrent jusqu'à la maison d'Heiji, la gêne légèrement présente. Une fois arrivés, ils se permirent d'entrer dans la demeure du détective qui les guida jusqu'au salon avant de les présenter à sa mère, toujours aussi élégante et impressionnante dans sa stature.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'une bonne tasse de thé, servi par la mère du détective de l'Ouest, Shizuka. Là, Heiji fit signe à Conan pour lui faire comprendre qu'il désirait discuter avec un certain « Kudo Shinichi », se leva en simulant une envie pressante, et sortit de la pièce, n'attirant que le regard d'Akechi, toujours aux aguets pour on-ne-sait-quel raison. Le détective rajeuni hocha la tête à Heiji avant qu'il ne sort et le suivit en disant qu'il allait appeler sa mère parce que, semblait-il, elle avait attrapé un vilain rhume, entraînant son double derrière lui qui servit la même excuse (et cette-fois, elle était crédible). Oui, son double fut le mot approprié. Parce que Ran avait trouvé amusant de les habiller de la même manière. Inutile de préciser que, eux, ça ne les faisait pas rire du tout. Une fois dans une pièce bien à l'écart, où personne ne risquait de les entendre – et fallait mieux que ce soit le cas -, le jeune Hattori, sa tasse à la main, s'avachi sur un canapé, dans une position complétement à l'opposé du caractère de sa mère – Kaito trouva l'opposition entre la mère et le fils très amusante.

_ Bon, Kudo, tu m'expliques ?, dit-il en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

Conan soupira, et s'assit à son tour, imité par Kaito qui attendait de voir comment les deux allaient commencer la discussion. Enfin, le bien coiffé prit la parole après avoir toussoté, le poing devant sa bouche.

_ Hattori, déclara-t-il en montrant son faux-frère, je te présente le Kid.

Heiji écarquilla les yeux, s'étouffa avec sa boisson et la recracha à travers la pièce.

_ Q-Quoi?!

_ Kaito est le Kid.

_ Q-Quoi ?!

_ Il est Kaito Kid.

_ Q-Quoi ?!

_ Les thons sont des poissons comestibles.

_ Q-Quoi ?!

Il se rendit compte de ce que son ami avait dit et se calma directement, avant de hausser un sourcil.

_ Les thons ?, dit-il d'un ton septique.

_ Le seul moyen de te faire taire, soupira Conan.

Heiji se tourna vers Kaito pour lui poser des questions, mais se tut en voyant le garçon horriblement pâle, l'air terrorisé.

_ Un problème ?

_ Ne me parlez pas des poissons… jamais.

_ Tu as peur des poissons ?

Kaito, après un bref moment d'hésitation, hocha la tête avec un sourire gêné. Les deux autres soupirèrent en cœur.

_ Le Grand Kaito Kid…, commença Conan.

_… a la phobie des poissons…, termina Heiji d'un ton fataliste.

Ils se regardèrent une seconde, et les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire, recevant un grand « chut » de Chizuka qui était venu pour voir s'ils allaient bien et s'ils ne lui cachait pas quelque chose de trop grave mais les voyants rire, elle laissa l'idée d'un quelconque complot bien loin dans sa tête. Si elle savait... Finalement, le détective du Kansai essuya quelques larmes et reprit la conversation.

_ Donc, comment tu t'es retrouvé comme ça ? C'est vrai que j'avais entendu dire que Kaito Kid avait raté un de ses vols en ne venant pas, mais de là à penser qu'il avait rajeuni comme Kudo…

_ En fait, expliqua le mini-Kid d'un ton sérieux, j'avais juste fini de me préparer, et je suis passé par une ruelle un peu sombre – ne me demandes pas pourquoi j'ai respecté le fameux cliché du gamin solitaire agressé dans ce genre de lieu – en attendant l'heure du vol. Mais je me suis fait avoir par derrière par un homme du nom de Snake, et par un de ses complices qui, d'après Conan, s'appellerait Gin. Ils m'ont empoisonné, et je me suis retrouvé comme ça…

_ C'est la même Organisation qui t'as rajeuni ?, demanda Heiji au mini-Shinichi. Pourtant… Snake n'est pas un nom d'alcool…

_ D'après ce que m'a expliqué Haibara, répondit Conan, elle avait entendu parler, quand elle était encore dans l'Organisation, d'une branche « grise », qui ne portait pas des noms d'alcool. Gin fait partie de la branche « noire ».

_ Je…comprends. En tout cas, j'espère. Et donc, puisque vous vous ressemblez, vous avez décidé de vous faire passer pour des jumeaux, ce qui est assez bien pensé, et tu as réussi à convaincre le vieux de le laisser vivre avec vous…

_ C'était soit ça, soit il vivait avec Akechi…

_ Et alors ? Ça peut pas être si horrible que ça.

_ Tu te souviens de l'incident de l'escalier avec Victoria quand on est arrivé ? Celui où il s'est étalé comme une crêpe sur le sol. Imagines ça vivre dans une maison avec un enfant qui doit cacher sa véritable identité. Et comment tu veux qu'il survive ? Ce mec passe son temps à se faire atomiser par sa sœur/ cousine, comme tu veux, alors, si on ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était dans le service de police ou d'espionnage ou je-ne-sais-quoi, j'aurais pensé que ce mec était carrément incompétent.

Heiji saisit rapidement les implications d'une vie commune avec l'agent. Un cauchemar. Il soupira.

_ Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous être maintenant trois à être rapetissé, et à vous cacher de l'Organisation ?

_ C'est ça…

_ J'ai une autre question…, continua le lycéen d'Osaka. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es le Kid ?

_ Il vient de te l'expliquer, fit subtilement remarquer le petit Kid.

_ Non… ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je voulais savoir la raison pour laquelle tu volais.

Kaito détourna le regard, avant de soupirer. Il posa sa tasse de thé sur la table, et commença à raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début, décidant qu'il valait mieux ne rien cacher à des gens qui vous sortaient du mieux qu'il pouvait des embrouilles.

_ Mon vrai nom est Kuroba Kaito, dit-il.

_ Kuroba ? Comme…

_ Oui, le coupa le Kid miniature. Kuroba comme le magicien Kuroba Toichi. C'était mon père. Je crois qu'il y a 21 ans, il a découvert l'existence d'une pierre appelée la Pierre Pandora, qui est censée apporter l'immortalité. Mais, du même coup, il a découvert une organisation d'hommes en gris dont le but était de trouver cette Pierre Sainte. Il a alors décidé de la trouver avant eux et de la détruire, car il était évident qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas ne faire bon usage. Il est donc devenu le célèbre voleur connu sous le nom de Kaito Kid, en parallèle à ses activités de magicien. Mais l'organisation a découvert son identité et ils l'ont tué en faisait passer sa mort pour un accident pendant un de ses spectacles. J'ai découvert cela il y a quelques mois, et j'ai décidé de prendre sa suite pour retrouver ses assassins et détruire la Pierre.

Heiji resta songeur un instant, avant de sourire et d'ébouriffer les cheveux déjà en bataille de Kaito.

_ T'es un chic type, en fait.

Kaito le fusilla du regard, et allait répliquer quelque chose de peu mignon quand la voix de Kazuha résonna dans la maison.

_ Heiji ! Conan-kun ! Kaito-kun ! On sort maintenant !

Ils lancèrent un « Ok ! » collectif, laissant la discussion là où elle était, se levèrent en chœur et partirent rejoindre la jeune fille. Ils la retrouvèrent, debout dans l'entrée, tenant un guide touristique de la ville et qui s'accoudait à la porte d'entrée pour les attendre et les autres étaient en train de discuter dehors. Conan remarqua l'absence d'un certain adolescent malade dans les transports.

_ Où est Akechi-niichan ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix innocente.

_ Il a fait une rechute quand il a su qu'on allait devoir prendre le bus, répondit Ran en revenant près de son amie. Il a dit qu'il préférait rester à la maison. Cordelia-san a aussi dit qu'elle irait louer une moto et qu'elle reviendrait s'occuper de lui.

_ D'accord, répondit Conan, tout en se demandant pourquoi l'agent du FBI allait louer une moto alors qu'elle allait rester pour veiller sur Akechi.

De toute façon, voilà bien longtemps qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter d'essayer de comprendre l'excentrique jeune fille brune.

Ils sortirent, et la sœur de Conan se sépara d'eux pour aller louer sa fameuse moto, sous les yeux blasés de Victoria qui sembla avoir deviné ce qu'elle allait faire mais qui décida de rester muette quant à ses intentions un peu étranges.

Les deux filles qui servaient un peu de guide – quoique Ran ne se serait pas retrouvé dans cette immensité – voulaient aller faire du shopping, et avant de faire quoi que ce soit, Heiji devait aller à la préfecture de police pour voir son père, qui lui avait demandé de venir témoigner sur une affaire de meurtre dans laquelle il avait été impliqué. Kogoro, ne voulant _surtout _pas être coincé avec les deux gamins, et encore moins voulant porter les sacs de vêtements de Ran et Kazuha, qui pesaient un poids _inimaginable_, décida de l'accompagner – poussé par sa _magnifique_ générosité. Au moins il ferait quelque chose d'intéressant. Cela laissait donc nos jumeaux seuls (vous aviez remarqué qu'on pouvait être seul à plusieurs ?) avec Victoria. Oui. _Seuls. _Avec _Victoria._ Kaito laissa échapper un soupir de désespoir.

_ Pourquoi elle ?, marmonna-t-il.

_ Quoi ?, répliqua son frère. C'est toujours mieux qu'Akechi, non ?

_ Je déteste cette fille et sa manière de me traiter comme un gosse.

_ Techniquement, tu es un gosse. Tu sais que ni elle, ni Cordelia, ni Akechi ne savent que nous sommes des lycéens en modèle réduit ?

_ Et le FBI ?

_Jodie-sensei est au courant pour moi, mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler de toi. Sinon, le fait que nous ayons rajeuni et nos identités ne sont connus que de quelques personnes : Hattori, Jodie-sensei, mes parents, le professeur Agasa, et Haibara. Quant à ceux qui savent pour toi, ce sont globalement les même, mais on enlève Jodie-sensei et mes parents. Quoi que… ma mère avait l'air bien au courant… Mais ça, c'est assez normal puisqu'elle sait toujours tout sans que je ne sache comment elle est arrivée à ses fins.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par Victoria, qui leur dit d'une voix sèche qu'il fallait y aller. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire du shopping, et eux non-plus, alors, au lieu de cela, ils partirent simplement marcher pour découvrir Osaka calmement.

Après environ une demi-heure, ils décidèrent d'aller acheter quelque chose à manger. Victoria et Conan entèrent dans un Convenience Store pour prendre deux, trois trucs à grignoter et à boire.

Kaito les attendit à l'extérieur, les yeux fixés sur un écran géant accroché au mur de l'immeuble en face de lui. La raison de son intérêt ? Simple…

__ Mesdames et Messieurs, bonjours_, dit la présentatrice, une jeune femme brune aux yeux marron_, je suis Fujisawa Yuko, et je vous présente aujourd'hui une interview en direct de l'Inspecteur Nakamori Ginzo, l'Inspecteur chargé de la poursuite de Kaito Kid. Alors, Inspecteur… comment avance l'enquête ?_

__ Malheureusement, très mal, _grogna Nakamori. _Depuis qu'il n'est pas venu à son vol la semaine dernière, il n'y a eu aucune trace de lui !_

__ Son vol manqué de la semaine dernière signerait-il la fin de la carrière de Kaito Kid ?_

Kaito grimaça. Non, il n'arrêterait pas d'être le Kid. Pas avant que l'Organisation et la Pierre ne soient détruites !

Justement, Nakamori pensait à peu près la même chose.

__ Ce n'est pas le genre du Kid_, répliqua-t-il._ Et même s'il voulait arrêter de voler…il préviendrait, peut-être pour se moquer de nous parce qu'on n'a pas réussi à l'attraper. De plus, le Kid ne manque JAMAIS un vol, ne serait-ce que pour son public. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas venu…_

__ Cela signifie-t-il que vous et votre équipe allez enquêter sur la mystérieuse disparition du Kid ?_

__ A vrai dire, cela sera difficile. Mais, nous sommes sûrs de notre réussite. NOUS ARRETERONS KAITO KID !_

_Typique du vieux…_, pensa Kaito en souriant.

__ Vous semblez être très motivé, Inspecteur Nakamori_, continua la journaliste. _Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions. Maintenant, nous allons parler au célèbre détective lycéen, revenu de l'étranger depuis quelques mois seulement…Hakuba Saguru !_

Le détective, bien connu de Kaito, car assis à côté de lui en classe, apparu à son tour sur l'écran.

__ Bonjour, Hakuba-san. Alors, dites-nous… quel est votre point de vue sur la disparation de Kaito Kid ?_

__ Je pense, _répondit Hakuba avec un air sérieux, _que, comme l'a si justement fait remarquer l'Inspecteur Nakamori, le Kid ne manque jamais un seul de ses vols. Il est même toujours exactement à l'heure annoncée. C'est pourquoi, je suppose qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui l'a stopé._

__ Que voulez-vous dire par « quelque chose » ?_

__ Je ne sais pas trop moi-même, mais je pense à un évènement qui mettrait Kaito Kid dans l'incapacité de voler quoi que ce soit, et que cet évènement s'est déroulé un peu avant son dernier vol, celui qu'il a manqué. _

__ Comment en êtes-vous si sûr ?_

__ Elémentaire… s'il s'était vu dans l'impossibilité de faire ses tours, il n'aurait pas envoyé de note._

__ Vous avez raison… et comptez-vous enquêter, vous aussi ?_

__ J'avoue que je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé…_

Kaito arrêta de regarder l'écran quand il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il allait se retourner quand il vit une silhouette dans une ruelle, juste en face de lui. Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue… Il en déduit que quelqu'un devait vomir ses tripes puisqu'il y avait un bar à proximité.

_ Intéressé par ce qu'ils disent à la télé ?, demanda Conan, faisait sursauter son frère.

Il se retourna et prit un air boudeur.

_ Ils parlaient de moi… ils pensent que, parce que je ne suis pas venu la dernière fois, j'ai pris ma retraite…

_ Disons que tu es plutôt en congé maladie.

_ Très drôle, Conan… Tu es d'une ironie mordante.

Avant que son faux frère n'ait le temps de répliquer, Victoria revint, un sac en plastique à la main.

_ La prochaine fois, c'est vous qui payez, grommela-t-elle avant de leur donner une barre de chocolat et une canette chacun.

_ Ok ! Mentirent-ils.

Les jumeaux se jetèrent comme des fauves affamés sur les pauvres biscuits fourrés au chocolat. Ils avaient beau être des lycéens coincés dans des corps d'enfants avec une organisation criminelle au cul qui menaçait de les retrouver et de les tuer, rien ne valait un bon morceau de chocolat… _(N/A : ceci est un message subliminal de Chû : manger du chocolat, c'est trop bon ^^ /lève le pouce/)_.

Ils recommencèrent à marcher… et ils marchèrent… toute la journée…

* * *

Du côté de Cordelia et Akechi (on a rien à dire sur Vicky, Kaito et Conan, donc voilà)

Cordelia gara sa moto rougeâtre toute nouvellement acquise, et entra dans la maison des Hattori avec une combinaison de moto achetée préalablement. Elle devait avouer que repeindre en rouge le véhicule au garage d'à côté ne se faisait pas trop étant donné qu'elle avait juste « loué » la machine mais qu'y pouvait-elle si elle n'aimait pas le kaki ? Elle alla ensuite dans la chambre qui avait été prêté à son cousin mourant, Akechi, qui avait le mal des transports. Pathétique venant d'un agent du MI6, on sait (Akechi : Eh ! Ne retourne pas le couteau dans la plaie !) mais même les meilleurs ont… des points faibles. Cordelia appuya mentalement sur le mot « meilleur » parce qu'elle savait qu'Akechi était très compétent tant qu'on ne le foutait pas dans une voiture, un avion, une moto, une trottinette… peut-être pas une trottinette, en fait.

_ Ake-kun, ça va ? Dit-elle sur un ton pas du tout inquiet – limite pas intéressé.

Un bruit étouffé de couinement lui parvint. Que ce soit un oui ou un non, tant qu'il ne hurle pas à l'agonie ou qu'il ne saute pas partout à cause d'on-ne-sait-quel substance illicite, tout irait bien pour lui et il n'aurait absolument pas besoin d'elle, même s'il s'était roulé sous sa couette avec une bassine anti-vomissement à côté de lui.

_ Cool ! Je vais faire quelques modifications sur la moto. Appelles-moi si tu meurs ! A plus !

Et elle partit, laissant le malheureux à son sort peu enviable.

« Comment suis-je supposé t'appeler si je meurs, bécasse… »

* * *

Après ce (très) court intermède, retour aux trois autres (soudaine crise d'inspiration)

La blonde et les jumeaux, après plusieurs heures à ne rien foutre en ville, étaient plutôt contents. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils n'étaient tombés sur _aucune _affaire. Et dans la vie de Conan, c'était une première. Après tout, il ne pouvait _jamais_ aller _nulle part _sans tomber sur une affaire. Jamais. Mais ça, tout le monde le savait déjà. Même Maigret le rappelait subtilement de temps en temps. Quoiqu'il croyait surtout que c'était de la faute de Kogoro. Pauvre naïf.

Mais, en bons paranoïaques, le trio avait un drôle de sentiments. Oui, ils se sentaient…observés.

Conan et Kaito ouvrirent leur canette de Cola et commencèrent à boire, quand un bruit de chute les fit sursauter.

_ Non mais vous ne pouvez pas fait attention !, cria soudain Victoria avec calme et maitrise de soi – en clair, tout ce qui l'a caractérisait tant.

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir l'agent en train de s'énerver contre un passant qui l'avait bousculée, et du même coup, fait tomber le sac de course, faisait rouler les cannettes restantes sur le trottoir.

Le pauvre homme, qui avait une cinquantaine d'années, s'inclina en s'excusant, confus et apeuré par l'engueulade magistrale qu'il se prenait d'une fille étrangère qui n'avait même pas la moitié de son âge. Il finit par s'enfuir quand elle devient trop effrayante, même s'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Il fallait dire qu'elle l'insultait en anglais…

Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, et donc, qu'elle ne put plus le fusiller du regard, elle commença à ramasser les cannettes qui avaient roulé, aidée par les jumeaux.

Kaito s'occupa de récupérer celles qui étaient tombées sur le trottoir, et Victoria celles qui étaient sur la chaussée. Conan aida son frère, lorsqu'il en vit une rouler vers une ruelle.

Il s'y engagea, sans penser une seconde que la bousculade aurait pu être volontaire et surtout qu'il était, comme son frère, en train de respecter ce fameux cliché du gamin seul dans une ruelle sombre !

C'était une rue plutôt étroite, et peu éclairée, parfaite pour les kidnappings qui s'éloignait en diverses ruelles pas plus rassurantes. Il arriva à un croisement, et se pencha pour prendre la boisson fugitive.

Il sentit soudain une présence derrière lui qui le fit se redresser, mais n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Un mouchoir humide se plaqua sur son visage. Il essaya de se débattre, mais l'odeur du liquide le prit au nez et il commença doucement à s'endormir.

Il leva la main, et dans un geste maladroit, fit tomber ses lunettes sur le sol. Réflexe de survie. Ou pas.

L'homme qui se tenait derrière lui sourit machiavéliquement, laissa tomber le mouchoir par terre, le souleva, et s'en alla, le corps du petit détective pendouillant sans réactions aucunes.

_ Où est Conan ?, demanda Kaito à Victoria, en regardant autour de lui.

_ Aucune idée. Il finira bien par revenir.

_ Mais… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Bon, ok. On le cherche, soupira-t-elle en sautant l'inquiétude du plus jeune.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le binoclard. Mais non, pas la moindre trace de Conan à l'horizon.

Kaito réfléchit à l'endroit où son frère avait pu aller, et avisa une ruelle. Il se rappela qu'une des cannettes tombées à cause du passant maladroit.

Il y entra, après un instant d'hésitation. Et ce qu'il vit ne lui plus pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

_ Victoria !

_ Quoi ?!

_ Viens voir !

La blonde soupira une nouvelle fois, avant de le rejoindre, et s'apprêtait à lancer une énième boutade au faux enfant quand elle s'interrompit.

_ Et merde…, fit-elle.

Là, sur le sol, il restait une cannette, un mouchoir et une paire de lunettes.

_ Ran-san va nous tuer, grommela-t-elle ensuite.

_ Je vote pour qu'on ne lui dise rien, ajouta le mini-Kid.

_ Oui… Mais pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à lui ? Il attire les problèmes, ou quoi ?

_ J'appelle Cordelia, dit-il en sortant son téléphone portable.

_ Comme si cette cinglée allait arranger nos affaires, marmonna Victoria à voix basse.

Il ouvrit l'appareil et composa le numéro de la brune. Quand elle décrocha, on pouvait entendre en fond le bruit d'une perceuse. Kaito espéra que ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait kidnappé mais il chassa cette idée impossible de son esprit.

_ Oui ?, lança-t-elle joyeusement.

_ Cordelia…

_ Ah ! C'est toi, Kai-chan ? Ake-kun va super bien !

Kaito se retint de préciser qu'avec un fond sonore composé d'une perceuse, sa parole n'avait aucun poids mais il préféra ne pas perdre de temps avec la pseudo mort d'Akechi et annonça leur « petit » problème

_ Cordelia, on a une mauvaise nouvelle.

_ Quoi ?, demanda la brunette, pas inquiète pour deux sous.

_ Conan vient de se faire enlever !

* * *

_**Hop là! Fin du chapitre! On espère que vous avez apprécié, et on est désolées si il y a des fautes!**_

_**Et pour la chanson (attention, ceci est issu d'un délire pur et dur)**_

_**Je m'baladais à Osaka**_

_**Buvant un coup d'Coca Cola**_

_**Je cherchais un énième cadavre d'Akechi**_

_**Tué par Vicky**_

_**Je marchais tranquillement**_

_**Un mec s'approche tout doucement**_

_**Le type m'a attrapé**_

_**Et il m'a kidnappé**_

_**Ooooh~la vie de merde~pala pala pa**_

_**Ooooh~la vie de merde~pala pala pa**_

_**Que tu meurs**_

_**Ou que tu t'perdes**_

_**On s'en fout, c'est la merde**_

_**Il te suffit de te balader**_

_**Pour te faire agresser**_

_**Ooooh~la vie de merde~pala pala pa**_

_**Ooooh~la vie de merde~pala pala pa...**_

_**Nous même on sait pas pourquoi on a fait ça, mais on s'est dit qu'on pourrait le faire pour le plus de chapitres possibles! (inutile de vous demander si vous avez deviné quelle est la chanson de base...)**_

_**A la prochaine!**_

_**ShainandChu~**_


End file.
